


【斑扉】【隐柱扉】同居人

by Saielfon



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-12-09 14:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 48,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20996426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saielfon/pseuds/Saielfon





	1. Chapter 1

“喂。”斑紧了紧领带。“磨蹭什么。”他微微仰起头，审视着镜子中的自己。距离出门还有十五分钟。

仰躺在沙发上的人一动不动，双眼无神地盯着天花板上灰白的灯罩。脱了一半的深蓝色正装外套皱巴巴地挂在身上，散着居酒屋的烟火气。白色衬衫领口大开着，锁骨上零星散落着几个深红色淤痕。

斑调整好了领口，发现没有回应，于是保持着上半身衣冠楚楚的姿态，赤着下身走到沙发跟前，挺了挺胯下坚硬的器官，居高临下地俯视着他的同居人。“怎么，要我重新教你一遍？千手扉间。”

沙发上的人似乎无动于衷，赤红色的眼珠抖了抖，斜了斑一眼后又落回到了天花板上。他今天凌晨才回来，陪着上司和客户喝了一晚上的酒，现在整个脑子胀得像泡烂的海绵。斑真不怕给他口的时候吐他一身。

似乎发现了什么，斑凑近了点，摸了把扉间胸口的吻痕。“啧，你上司真是越来越能干了。”他收回手有些嫌恶地搓了搓。“你什么时候做业务能不卖肉？”

“这次是镜。”扉间哑着嗓音回道。不过，如果能被摸几下就能搞定大部分业务，那他完全不介意送上门去让对方摸。至于斑的心情，原本就不归他管。

再说斑这个人很少有满意的时候。真的什么都顺着他的意思了，只会把自己弄疯。对方还丝毫不会感激。

斑眼神迅速冷了下来：“你少和他扯不清。”扉间的上司只是个平凡的已婚中年男人，被这种司空见惯的“老实”上司占点便宜，几乎是每个但凡清秀点的新人都会经历过的事情。但是镜不一样。

真要说起来，镜算是他远方亲戚，虽然中间隔了起码十八代。神奇的是，他们依旧继承了宇智波浓郁的血脉，拥有相似的黑发黑瞳。

斑想起镜对着扉间装可怜的模样就一阵烦躁。当初是被缠得没办法，同意让远方表姑寄点土特产来。当时他和扉间已经同居了，没多想就给了现在的地址。

结果表姑派了她在京都上大学的儿子直接送过来。刚巧扉间休息在家。从此就多了个甩不掉的麻烦。倒也不是吃醋，就是看着碍眼。尤其镜和他一样，喜欢在扉间身上留下痕迹。

吃醋这种事情，只有小孩子才会做。

“你以为镜真喜欢你？”斑开始扒扉间的裤子，对方配合地抬起腰。既然扉间累得不想动，斑也不介意吃回自助餐。“他只不过和我一样想操你。”

撩起扉间的一条腿，斑摸了摸对方的后穴，发现早就湿透了。

真能装。心里冷笑一声，他将自己忍耐多时的性器迅速插了进去。湿软滑腻的穴肉几乎是迫不及待地接纳了入侵者，斑喉咙里发出叹息般的低吟。“他只不过喜欢玩恋爱游戏，觉得这样操起来才带感。”

“嗯……”被填满的鼓胀感让扉间不由自主地挺起腰身，同时右手鼓励地攀上斑发烫的手臂。至于斑的胡说八道，他完全没放在心上。

他实在是累得狠了，累到想睡但是睡不着的地步。等做完趁着高潮后的虚脱，他可以直接去床上睡一觉。至于洗澡就等醒过来再说吧。就算不小心把精液弄床上，大不了换个床单。

同居人是个洁癖真麻烦。

体内的阴茎撞击地越来越凶狠，扉间放松四肢，任由酥麻的快感侵占全身，然后开始神游。昨天收到了大哥的信，说是下周回国。而这件事他还没和斑说。

毕竟这是父母留给他和大哥的房子，总不能让他大哥去外面住旅馆。但是斑的事情他还没来得及和他大哥提一句。确切地说，他一开始就没打算说。

斑看起来实在不像个长情的人。扉间最开始以为，斑顶多住个一两周就厌了，没想到一住就是两个月。只能说他大概这段时间没能碰上更合心的床伴。

现在事情有些棘手。让斑搬出去实在有些不太现实。物理上时间不现实，至于性格上，他都能想象斑会用什么表情开口：“我难道见不得人？”

某种意义上确实是见不得人。见不得人的同居关系，见不得人的同性性别，还有见不得人的同居理由。

不过与其指望斑去在乎上面这些东西，不如想想怎么编一个合适的理由好瞒过大哥。

扉间用右手盖住了自己的眼睛，他快射了。他其实不习惯在有光的地方做，被注视的感觉让他感到不安。斑一开始喜欢看他高潮时扭曲的脸，发现他这样射不出来之后，才不再勉强。

斑知道扉间差不多了，调整了一下姿势角度，瞥了眼时间。肯定迟到了。他冷着脸，用力碾开湿滑的穴肉，快速抽插几下后干脆地射进了扉间体内深处。拔出还没彻底软下去的性器，随手扯了张湿巾丢扉间身上，自己又扯了一张开始擦。

扉间很习惯被内射。这倒是并不稀奇。稀奇的是，被内射的瞬间他也会不由自主地高潮。

斑曾经一度猜测过，扉间是不是受到过长期调教。尤其他怀疑扉间嘴里的那个大哥。毕竟童年烙下的精神刻印最为牢固。

不过他最终还是什么都没问。扉间的过去并不归他管。就好像他的过去，扉间也从来没在乎过。

“有件事和你说下。”扉间喘着气，抖着手慢慢擦拭腹部自己射出的精液。高潮的余韵还残留在他的指尖。

“嗯？”斑已经开始套西装裤。就算迟到也不能迟到太多。不过他身上的白衬衫已经皱了，背后更是被汗水打湿了一大块。斑心里琢磨着要不要换一件，不然他一天都不会舒服。

“下周我大哥回来。”扉间开始擦股间粘稠的白沫，准备擦完就回房间去躺下。

“喔。”果然，斑心不在焉地应了一声。态度和“待会快递要来”的感觉没两样。

扉间的手顿了一下，心里叹了口气。“他会住这里。然后你想想怎么介绍自己。”

斑走向玄关地脚步停住了。怎么会有这么不识相的哥哥，跑来和有了情人的弟弟一起住？还是说他们兄弟真的是那种关系？

他似乎完全忘了一开始扉间就和他表明，这是他和他大哥的屋子，只不过他大哥现在出国了。也完全忽略了自己也只是一个暂住者的身份，哪天翻脸了被扫地出门都不奇怪。

“住几天？”斑感觉更加烦躁了，他克制地掐了一把自己的手心。

“呃，没说。”扉间心里感觉有些不妙。他大哥这次的说法是，想回国工作，顺便照顾下自己唯一的亲弟弟。

后半句话完全可以忽略，毕竟到时候谁照顾谁真的很难说。重点是，回国工作的话，就势必要长期住在一起，直到他哥找到稳定的工作，然后再哄他允许自己搬出去租房住。

现在还是不要说的好。不然他今天可能就真没时间休息了。

斑扫了眼扉间丝毫没有波澜的面孔，皱了皱眉。“我知道了。”他转身匆匆出门。结果一路上的电车里都在想这件事情。

扉间看着防盗门缓缓合上，暂时舒了口气。把弄脏的湿纸巾丢进垃圾桶，走进拉着厚厚隔光窗帘的卧室合上房门，一头扎进被窝，懒洋洋地翻个身后彻底睡了过去。

与此同时，来自新西兰的某架国际航班。千手柱间正笑眯眯地朝空姐要了杯热水。

不知道扉间见到我是什么表情呢。他望着圆窗外灿烂的阳光，想象着弟弟手足无措，热泪盈眶地扑进自己怀里的场景，顿时觉得既心酸又感动。

回去之后一定要好好补偿这些年丢下他一个人在国内的日子。柱间掏出钱包打开，轻轻抚摸着钱夹里弟弟的照片。照片上还是弟弟高中时候的模样。

飞机轻微地抖动着，有些催眠，柱间逐渐感到有些倦意。他把毯子铺在身上，带上柔软的黑色眼罩。

这是他回国后睡的最后一个安稳觉。


	2. Chapter 2

柱间一下飞机就打了个的士，飞速地报了家门地址后，就一遍遍开始刷新手机信息。

奇怪，扉间一直没回他。不过他工作确实也忙，尤其今天还是周五，估计会加班。柱间将手机塞进上衣口袋，眼巴巴地望着窗外掠过的风景。

京都还是老样子，寡淡寡淡的，透着傲气和精致。他和扉间其实都不大喜欢这个古都，更受不了纤糯婉转的京都腔。尽管大部分男人都表示听了之后骨头都酥了一半。他只觉得头皮发麻。

他和扉间都是北海道出生的，跟着父母的工作在秋田呆了四年后，又辗转回了他们的祖籍京都。他大学毕业后走了医生这条路，出国直接去了瑞典进修，中途又入了美国。结果实在受不了接近十二小时的时差。那时候他和扉间一天顶多说上一句话。

半年前找了个机会去了新西兰，以为总算能安定了，哪里想到研究项目的投资公司意外破产重组。他顿时萌生了回国的心思。毕竟那里有他唯一的亲人。

柱间爬着四层楼梯来到家门口，掏出钥匙想开门，意外地发现门没锁。

咦，扉间今天休息吗？柱间怀揣着疑惑打开门。屋子内的空气凝滞而沉闷，透着一股子说不清的味道。柱间放下行李拉开了客厅的窗帘，清新爽朗的空气哗啦扑进屋子。他偏了偏头，发现主卧的门紧闭着。

大白天睡觉也不记得锁门？柱间心里泛起一丝疑惑。他四处走动审视了下。屋子里的陈设似乎和他走的时候没有太多差别。茶几上空荡荡的连个零食水果都没有。沙发旁边的垃圾桶里，丢弃着一堆白色的湿纸巾。

还好，起码不是用完的避孕套。

柱间心有余悸地摸了摸胸口。他在美国西部呆过一段时间，那里剽悍的性开放作风一直让他印象深刻。

他可不想扉间还没成家就搞大某个人家女儿的肚子。

伸了个懒腰，一路车马劳顿的疲乏感顿时一阵阵涌上来。柱间拉着自己的行李箱走进了主卧隔壁的客房。

这里铺着简简单单的一张单人床。一看就很久没人来过了。柱间满意地点点头。看来扉间真的像他说的那样，工作忙得天昏地暗。就着大衣，柱间爬上床合上眼，慢慢睡沉了过去。

斑特地错开了晚高峰，提早一点下班走人。他的上司明显很不满意。不过东南亚这块的生意一直是斑一个人在料理。所以公司里除了大老板，谁也不敢太苛责这个完全不守规矩的中层。

拧开门进了客厅，斑意外地发现扉间开了窗。这是转性了？斑暗自腹诽。扔下公文包，脱下外套摘下领带随手搭沙发上。他憋了一天的欲火和怒火现在急需发泄一下。

由于太急切，当他径直推开主卧门走进去的时候，并没有察觉到半遮掩的客卧门中可疑的身影。

卧室里一片漆黑。是扉间睡觉的习惯，不喜欢有一点亮光。斑合上房门，适应着黑暗。趁着刚才的记忆还未消失，一边脱裤子一边上了床。

扉间依旧趴着睡得很沉。斑摸了摸他的后穴，有流出来一点精液干涸在股缝间。

也没什么余地挑剔了。斑抓起扉间的头吻了上去，右手忙不迭地探进两根手指，刮搔着搅拌出一些汁液。

扉间闭着眼睛哼哼了几声。他从深度睡眠被迫唤醒，但他的身体和意识还沉浸在梦乡。

当斑满意地抽出湿哒哒的手指，迫不及待地将炙热的性器埋进身下人的后穴，打算开始享用例行的晚餐前甜点的时候，门突然间就砰得开了。一道刺眼的亮光射了进来。

斑维持着姿势回过头眯了眯眼，扉间的甬道一阵紧缩，绞紧了他蓄势待发的器官，激起一阵战栗的快感。斑勉强忍耐着抽插的欲望，盯着眼前逆着光的高大男人的身影。

莫非该死的千手扉间又惹了什么不干不净的男人？就这么欠干吗？斑心里腾地燃起了一把烈火。

柱间是被隔壁的关门声唤醒的。他原本就睡得浅，揉了揉眼睛，想着快到晚饭时间了，或许扉间已经醒了，便起身去了隔壁主卧推开门喊弟弟起床。

开门的时候，极低的冷气哗啦跌出来淹没了他的双脚，他感到一阵冰冷。不过什么都比不上他心头彻骨的凉意。

他看见有个高大的长发男人压着他的弟弟，仔细看，阴茎还埋在他弟弟的股间。要不是那个人浑身肌肉精悍，他几乎以为那是个女人。

怎么会有男人在扉间的床上？还是……这样的姿势？

在美国，柱间确实有意无意地接触到一些其他性向的特殊群体。但是他从来没把同性恋和扉间放在一起设想过。毕竟他们出生在保守的小城镇。扉间从小到大都没有过那方面的倾向。

柱间使劲儿眨了眨眼。

斑也眨了眨眼。

扉间睁开眼睛瞟了眼门前逆光的身影，顿时全身血都凝固了。

“你，给我……让开！”柱间涨红了一张脸。他在美国呆了三年，还是没学会一句脏话。他几乎有些恨自己连句像样的“滚开”都说不好。毕竟如果是剽悍的美国西部农场主，发现有人在搞自己的女儿，基本上掏出一把猎枪就送对方一个断子绝孙。

而他作为哥哥，在弟弟被人搞上床后，连和对方打一架的气势都摆不出来。真是太失责了。

斑翻了个身，坐到一旁，斜了眼扉间。这人还愣愣的神情。

啧，被旧情人找上门了？真是风骚。斑心里冷笑了一声，打算去床头柜摸根烟，没想到扉间的旧情人冲着他大踏步走过来，一副气势汹汹要同归于尽的架势。

莫非是情债？斑心里嘀咕。但是这和他又有什么关系。扉间他四处勾引人又不是一天两天了。斑伸手捏了捏还愣着的人的脸颊：“喂，自己解决下。”

扉间似乎终于找回了知觉，他头疼地坐起身。股间的液体缓缓流到床单上湿了一片，柱间瞪着眼睛，感到自己的理智几乎要烧空了。

“哥……”扉间按了按额头，迟疑地开口。结果被他哥一把搂住。

“你先别说话，我带你去清理一下。”柱间感到自己的胸口在发闷，他竭力压制自己嗓音里的颤抖，恨不得直接把宝贝弟弟抱到浴室去。

斑惊讶地瞪大了眼睛。大哥？这是扉间嘴里那个大哥？还是他对旧情人的昵称？

柱间和他一样黑发黑瞳，不过是一头柔顺的长发。怎么看怎么都不像扉间嘴里那个亲生哥哥。就连肤色也是完全相反。就算是基因突变这也相差太大了。

那就是情人之间的情趣了？斑摸过打火机点了烟，下床一边抽一边往外走。扉间不许他在卧室抽烟。他来到客厅在沙发上坐下，觉得心里有一丛丛荒草冒出来，在缓慢地延伸。


	3. Chapter 3

“呃，我自己来。”扉间阻止了试图把他抱起来的大哥。他手脚没问题，就是心累，头还疼。

柱间欲言又止，还是忍住了没开口，拉着弟弟的手走向浴室。经过客厅的时候，坐在沙发上面的强奸犯还在抽着烟，一个头都没回。

柱间一口牙都要咬碎了。他完全忘了他弟弟早就不是高中生了。而且男人之间根本构不成强奸罪。更何况，被抓现行的时候，他弟弟可一点悲愤的神情都没有。

但是这统统都不重要。重要的是他不知道时候，居然有个胆大包天的臭男人爬上了他弟弟的床。

柱间寻思着待会儿要不要直接报警，一边拉着扉间进了浴室。弟弟跨进浴缸就开始放水淋浴，丝毫不介意他大哥在旁边围观。他都懒得调水温，一头凉水刚好能让自己清醒一下。

柱间来回扫视着弟弟身上斑驳的吻痕，觉得一口气要提不上来。一扭头，看见盥洗台上两套整整齐齐的牙杯牙刷剃须刀，但是须后水只有一瓶，顿时晴天霹雳五雷轰顶日月无光。

这个罪犯像米虫似的在他家寄生多久了？连牙刷牙杯都有了？居然还和他弟弟共用一瓶须后水，穷成这样还好意思进他家门？

柱间精密的大脑已经开始抛弃逻辑混乱起来。他抬步就要冲出去好好教训一顿外面的野男人。他弟弟哑声开口：“哥。”

一句话就让柱间几乎要落下泪来。他忍了忍，回过头努力挤出一个笑：“怎么了，扉间。”

扉间犹豫了下，他现在全身都裸着，实在不是谈心的好时机。只能先打个预防针：“外面那个人……是我认识的。”他斟酌了一下，觉得无论是“床伴”还是“同居人”，都对他的大哥冲击力太大了点，还是先委婉着来比较好。

“我知道了，知道了。”柱间和蔼地点点头，心里却越发狰狞起来。

只是认识的人——还朋友都算不上就敢爬床？居然还哄着他从小到大冷面冷心的弟弟为他求情。看来还是个能说会道的小白脸。

柱间转过头冲出浴室，脸上的笑已经换成了雕像般冷漠的神情。

来到客厅，柱间干脆地在沙发上坐下，仗着自己的身高俯视着对面吃软饭的小白脸：“不好意思，你和我家扉间是什么关系？”

斑悠悠吸了口烟，打量着眼前脸色发青的扉间旧情人。

都被人甩了还好意思称“我家扉间”？真是太看得起自己了。还是说扉间那个该死的小荡货哄得一群人围着他团团转？

斑脑补了一下扉间被一群男人围着挨操的画面，顿时心有点火，又有点痒，下体的性器已经不由自主地站了起来。

这真的完全不能怪他。任何一个被打断房事的男人，心里都会憋着一股劲。何况他日常的泄欲对象还在浴室里哗哗洗澡。这简直是在饿极了的人面前放了一碗红烧肉还不让吃。

柱间眼睁睁地看着斑一口一口吸烟，双腿间明显鼓起一块。顿时觉得火冒三丈又不可思议。他下意识地摸了摸口袋，掏出手机想叫律师来帮他谈判——他实在不想面对这个让他呕心的男人。但是他很快意识到他已经回国了，他远在美国的专属律师现在正在做着美梦。

柱间恨恨地把手机搁在茶几上：“回答我的问题。”

斑的妄想被打断了，他不屑地冷笑了声：“你不都看见了嘛。我是他现在的男人。”

他略微站起身，凑近柱间挑衅地笑了笑。“就是负责每天操他的那个。”

他坐回沙发上，脸上还挂着讥讽的笑。明晃晃地昭示着他还没说完的那半句话——有本事，你自己上啊。

柱间噎得差点心肌梗塞。和这种流氓还有什么话说？他就应该直接报警。

还好扉间及时围着白色浴巾走了出来，一边擦着头发一边在两人中间坐下。假装没有发觉眼前火花四溅的视线交汇。

“哥，怎么提前回来了。”扉间假装不经意地避重就轻。“不是说好下周？”

柱间深吸一口气：“我想给你一个惊喜。”

一句话出来三个人心里都爆了粗口。

扉间木着一张脸。他大哥从小到大的“惊喜”，真是从来没让他失望过。柱间心里无比后悔，但是又无比庆幸自己能早点发现，不然还不知道他弟弟被糟蹋到什么时候。

斑是唯一一个心里想法直接脱口而出的：“你是扉间他哥？出国的那个？亲生的那种？”

扉间疑惑地点点头。这两人趁着他洗澡的时候，难道什么都没说吗？

柱间嫌弃地扫了斑一眼，看来这人不仅人品不行，脑子也不太好。不是亲哥会冲着他喊哥吗？

“你知道了就好。作为扉间的家长，我不会放过你这个罪犯的！”

斑直愣愣地看着柱间义愤填膺的脸。这人不仅外貌，就连性格都和扉间完全两个样。居然真的是亲兄弟？真不是抱错了？

不过他居然有些不怎么讨厌这样的性格。柱间拧着眉毛，眼里还带着湿润润的水光。神情偶尔居然和床上的扉间有点相似的味道。真是不得不感慨遗传的恐怖。

斑懒洋洋地向后躺实了。“喂，你弟弟都二十四了。你还管着他和谁上床？”他瞥了眼柱间气得通红的脸，恶意地笑了笑。

“有本事，你自己来满足你弟弟啊。”

“够了。”扉间扶着额头一阵发晕。“都闭嘴。”他腰间的浴巾随着他的动作快要滑落。柱间眼疾手快马上捂住了重点位置，同时恶狠狠地瞪了斑一眼。

扉间感到脸一阵发热。他刚才也是急刹车，憋着一股欲火没发泄出来。洗澡的时候为了赶时间，他都没来得及自慰一把。现在他哥一把捂在他胯间半硬的器官上，虽然隔着浴巾，但他还是腰间一阵酸软。而他哥因为注意力完全在斑身上，居然毫无察觉。

真是一个一个让他操心，都滚远就清净了。

扉间抓起他哥的手丢到一边。“都不准提刚才的事了。大哥你早点洗漱睡觉。斑你跟我到房里来。”

“不行！”柱间腾地站起身，但是扫到了弟弟满身的痕迹又心疼地坐下，软声道：“我还没吃晚饭呢。”

斑顿时觉得肚子也有点饿，没吭声。

扉间心里长叹一口气。他有些遇见到了未来的日子。拿起沙发旁边的座机电话，扉间熟练地按下了一串电话号码开始点外卖。

柱间抽空不忘用眼神示意斑——是男人待会儿私下解决。

斑毫不客气地回了个冷笑——行啊。

扉间挂了电话。顿时客厅又陷入了寂静。他面无表情开口：“今晚睡觉房间的安排……”

“我和你睡！”柱间赶忙插话，同时用他最拿手的无辜眼神努力看着他弟弟。小时候扉间总是受不了他这招。

“你有毛病吗？”斑插话进来。“这么大人了和亲弟弟睡觉？怎么？想玩乱伦？”

柱间顿时灵光乍现，他回过头冲着斑坚定回道：“那我和你睡。”

他想起了美国西部的农场主，就是这样考验他未过门的女婿。当长大成人的女儿领着心上人回家的时候，农场主便会踹上猎枪，和拱了他家白菜的野男人促膝长谈一晚。

为了扉间的安全，牺牲什么都是值得的。

斑顿了顿：“不好意思我不喜欢你这款。”又朝向扉间问道：“你哥他脑子有病？”

扉间压了两片强效止痛药喝掉，一句话敲定了今晚的睡眠计划：“我睡卧室。你们一个睡客房，一个睡沙发。”

至于谁睡客房，谁睡沙发，他真的管不了那么多了。


	4. Chapter 4

晚上扉间又喝了片安眠药，关上房门躺下来。他必须要休息好，来应付明天的额外加班。

主卧门外，空气冷得像一块凝固的水银。出乎斑意料的是，柱间主动表示自己睡沙发。

这人还算识相。斑暗自想。叫什么来着？他回忆着晚餐时候扉间的介绍。千手柱间？名字倒是很有亲兄弟的范儿。人也确实跟木头柱子似的一根筋。

听说职业是，医学方面的研究人员？斑顿时嫌弃地撇撇嘴，研究员就是群斤斤计较还保守迂腐的存在。和他们磨嘴皮子得费上半天时间。还说不清楚。

柱间气哼哼地扭过头。以为他喜欢睡沙发吗。要是他睡客房，半夜里这个叫“斑”的家伙摸进扉间房间他都不知道！守在客厅的话，能同时盯住主卧和客房的房门，可以说是万无一失。就差一把猎枪了。

虽然柱间根本不会用枪。

听听这名字就不像个好人。“斑”。有好人会叫“斑”的吗。唉，扉间一定是太孤单了，才被这个心术不正的商人骗到手。柱间感到一阵心痛。

晚上熄灯的时候，柱间披着一条薄毯，趴在沙发上昏昏欲睡。脸还不忘对准主客卧房的方向。他做了很多混乱的梦，有扉间小时候的，有他圣诞节回国和扉间一起过节的，还有他临走出国的时候，扉间去机场送他时的场景。

这么一想，还有一个多月就是圣诞了呢。

柱间就这样迷迷糊糊睡了过去。

斑在冰冷凄凉的客房里辗转反侧。床上是蒙着灰的被罩。房间里空荡荡什么都没有，空气里还一股子霉味。

这对一个洁癖来说实在是一种精神折磨。

凌晨两点，斑悄悄起身，推开房门装模作样地去厨房接水喝，盘算着要不要偷渡到扉间房里弥补一下晚餐前的损失。

结果他端着玻璃杯刚走出厨房，就看见柱间坐起身，双眼炯炯有神地盯着他。

这人，真的不是暗恋他弟吗？斑看着柱间老母鸡护小鸡似的神情，不由自主地产生了这样的想法。

“喂。”斑在沙发上坐下，喝了口凉水揣摩了会儿。“你也喜欢男人？”他挑了一个最准确最贴切的提问方式。

柱间顿时气得眉毛都要竖起来了，难道这家伙性欲发泄不到扉间头上，随便看见一个人就凑合吗？他冷声道：“不好意思，我就算喜欢男人，也不会看上你。”

必须明天就告诉扉间这个野男人的真面目。柱间痛心欲绝。不仅花言巧语吃软饭，还对伴侣丝毫不忠诚。他几乎可以想象得出扉间伤心落寞的眼神。

斑无语了一会儿，艰难地开口继续：“我是问你，你是不是喜欢你弟。”他觉得对面这个人可能对感情的事情一窍不通，又补充了一句：“不是普通的喜欢，就是想操他，想干哭他的那种。”他觉得有点渴，端起杯子喝了口水。

柱间顿时怒火冲天。一把夺过斑手里的水杯，狠狠惯在茶几上：“你到底在想些什么东西？如果你不是真心喜欢扉间，就滚远点。”

斑不以为然地抓了抓脖子：“你弟喜欢我操他啊，不然为什么心甘情愿让我操。扉间他没和你说过他喜欢男人？”

柱间声音气得发抖：“扉间喜欢谁你管不着，反正肯定不会和你在一起。”

斑看着柱间气得眼里都泛起了水光，顿时心中一动，笑了笑向前凑在柱间耳边轻声说道：“我看你好像是不太了解。要不我教教你？说不定做一回你就懂了。”

柱间猛地挥起了手臂，却被斑一把抓住。他强作镇静冷声道：“放开，我和你这种人没什么好说的。”

斑轻描淡写地放开柱间的手臂，做了个投降的姿势，转身慢悠悠地朝着客房走去。

柱间气鼓鼓地回沙发上躺下，睁着眼睛再也没合上过。

斑回了客房后感觉心更痒了，闭上眼都是柱间哄着扉间乖乖躺下挨操的场景。真是够了。斑坐起身。他必须做点什么。

打开手机，翻了翻之前存下的扉间的照片，照片里扉间神情冷淡，被射了满脸的精液，挑着眼尾漠然地看着镜头。撸动了几下，还是觉得有些索然无味。毕竟真人就躺在隔壁，用照片凑合实在没什么滋味。

当他扫视到客房的窗户的时候，他突然灵机一动。客房是没有阳台的，但是窗户外却是空调室外机。室外机作为踏板可以摸到附在外墙上的求生通道，绕一圈后，就能偷着摸进扉间房里。

斑果断翻身下床，踮着脚走到窗户旁边。打开窗户，四层楼的高度让他一阵晕眩。斑咬了咬牙，一条腿跨出窗外。冷冷的秋风一阵阵扫过来，斑的长发啪嗒糊在脸上，整个人失去平衡差点掉下去。

他心惊胆战地扶住窗棂，衡量了一下自己的性欲和求生欲，最终还是咬牙踏上了室外机。

好不容易摸到主卧小阳台，斑兴奋地去开窗，发现窗户锁了。顿时秋日的狂风将他吹得浑身冰凉。斑不死心地敲了敲窗户——毫无动静。这才想起扉间睡前吃了片安眠药。

斑回头望了望天边的残月，发了会儿呆。摸了摸裤子口袋，才发现自己没带烟。

不行。斑心里恶狠狠地发誓，怎么能栽在这种地方。他四周看了看，周围是扉间养的一些花草。

斑顿时有了主意。他摔了一个小花盆，用尖锐的瓷片在玻璃上划开一个圆洞，手伸进去拨开了窗锁，拉开了窗帘。至于那盆无辜的花。——他明天再给扉间买一盆就是了。

幸好夜半狂风的呼呼声掩盖了嘈杂的响动。客房里柱间还一无所知地沉浸在心疼弟弟的思绪中。

斑轻盈地落地，几乎是跑到床上，抱起人就一边咬，一边扒衣服。底下人睡着就睡着了，他可以先射一发之后，再慢慢把人弄醒玩第二次。

扉间被斑粗暴的啃噬给弄得半醒过来。他挣扎在药效中勉强维持了三分清醒：“哥？……斑？”他的思维几乎停滞，根本没有力气思考斑为何会半夜出现。

斑草草给扉间扩张了下，就挺身插了进去快速地捣弄起来。那么点艰难的阻塞感恰好契合了他想要发泄心中积郁的情绪。

扉间微微睁着一双无神的眼睛，被侵犯的后穴撩拨起辛辣的疼痛感，夹杂着无可抵挡的情潮。他的眼角逐渐染上湿润的水色。

斑看着那双闪着微光眼睛，不由得心中一动。他想到了某个人。

“乖，扉间。”他轻声哄着。“喊哥哥。”他下身放缓了速度，一下下娴熟地碾着扉间的敏感点。果然扉间的大腿都开始打颤。

“唔……？”扉间有些迷茫地看着斑。他有些分不清现实还是幻境。

“来，跟我喊，哥哥。”斑继续耐心地诱哄着。舌尖轻轻舔了舔扉间的耳垂，把他的腿分得更开一些。手掌拢上扉间的性器轻轻摩擦敏感的顶端。

扉间绷紧了身体，眼角有生理性的泪珠将落未落，脑中仅存的理智被狂暴的快感搅拌成一滩浆糊。

“哥……哥？”

斑喘着粗气，狠命咬上扉间的肩膀，下身死死地抵住扉间的身体，将滚烫的精液统统射了出去。

扉间眼角的泪珠终于滚了下来，有温烫的液体激射在体内深处缓缓蔓延开，他无声地低泣着，喉咙里泄出短促的呻吟。被斑握在手中的器官顶端，一股股溢出了稀薄的精液流淌开去。

斑用半硬的性器堵着扉间的后穴，感受着情事的余韵。他亲昵地亲了亲扉间眼角，把他额头湿掉的短发拨到一边。

其实这样似乎也不错。斑心情轻松地想到。他似乎从隐秘的偷情中寻找到了新的乐趣。看着身底下的人又开始昏昏欲睡，斑拔出阴茎，换上自己的手挤进扉间盛满精液的后穴搅拌起来。看着扉间闭着眼无意识地软声呻吟，斑的眼底有一丝不易觉察的柔情。

夜还很长。

此时的斑还没有意识到，待会儿他还需要原路返回他的客房。


	5. Chapter 5

闹钟在黑暗中滴滴响起。扉间头昏沉沉地醒过来，伸手拍掉了六点的闹钟。

打开台灯，他按着太阳穴坐起身，顿时觉得身上有些不太对劲。瞥了眼门和窗帘都还好好的，他摸了摸自己的后穴，又软又肿，试着探进去一根手指，哧溜一声，果然里面都是滑腻的液体。

该死。这人到底怎么进来的。

昨夜混乱的记忆原来不是一场梦。扉间抽了抽嘴角。具体细节他也记不清了，只记得有人压着自己滚来滚去。反正别让他大哥知道就行。

懒洋洋站起身。今天约的九点陪上司客户游览京都城。没办法，现在做生意讲究的是怎么伺候客户高兴了。单子才能成。公司里要么是中年发福的憔悴老人，要么是不懂规矩的青涩新人，也就他皮相还不错，又识相懂大体，还放得开。

扉间捂着酸痛的后颈，裸着身开了主卧门想去浴室冲个澡。门开了一小半，就看见门外他哥已经穿戴整齐，端正坐在沙发上，眼巴巴地盯着他。

砰，扉间迅速合上门，感觉头又开始疼起来。怎么起这么早。要谈心能不能等他忙完这个季度。他摸了件浴袍匆匆披上，等他再次开门的时候，他哥已经站在主卧门前一副满肚子的话要说的样子。

“停。”扉间举手示意。“我今天有工作，有什么事情晚上回来再说。”

柱间硬生生把那句“斑就是个无情无义四处勾搭没有节操的渣男啊扉间你千万不要太伤心你还有大哥我在你身边”咽下去，心疼地揉了揉弟弟的肩膀点点头，目送他朝着浴室慢慢走去。

扉间洗漱完毕，顶着他大哥幽怨的目光，从储物室翻出了一套洗漱工具给他大哥用。

现在，狭小的洗漱台上，挤挤挨挨地摆了三套牙刷牙膏牙杯剃须刀。在某人强烈建议下，还塞了三瓶须后水上去。不过，给每件上面都贴上醒目的标签的要求还是被他弟弟无视了。

收拾完这些零碎的细节。扉间匆匆出门，心里祈祷他晚上下班回家后，不要面对一堆废墟。

斑醒的时候已经接近十点了。他知道今天扉间上班。懒洋洋走出客卧，发现柱间在客厅神情严肃地用电脑查阅资料。

凑近一看，都是些学术性质的论文。类似“同性行为代表着性取向是同性恋吗？”“短期的同性行为如何矫正？”“论家庭亲密关系的缺失导致同性恋倾向的可能性。“

斑就着自己半懂不懂的英文看了个大概，不屑地抽了抽嘴角。别人他不知道，扉间那个身边一堆男人的荡货要不是同性恋，世界上就没同性恋了。

扉间对他哥藏得可真好。真应该让他哥好好浏览一下，他手机里的各种扉间相关的照片。

发现斑在偷看自己的电脑屏幕，柱间不悦地合上电脑。这人真是一点素质都没有，扉间到底看上他哪一点了？

他们俩无言地对视了三秒，同时开口问道：“你什么时候搬走？”

话一出口，两人都一副莫名其妙的神情。

“不好意思，这是我家。你连客人都不是。”柱间率先发难。

“自己弟弟有了情人，还赖弟弟家合适吗？”斑讥笑着回道。“你是想和你弟过一辈子？”

柱间已经基本适应了斑的套路，冷冷回道：“我会给我弟弟物色个好对象的，就不劳你费心了。等他要成家了，我自然会和他分开住。”

斑给自己倒了杯冰水，喝了一口含含糊糊说道：“可是你弟喜欢张着腿被男人干，你能接受他和男人结婚？”

柱间觉得一分钟都和这个人聊不下去了。他站起身冲着斑咬牙切齿道：“我尊重扉间的选择，也会让他幸福的。但是和他结婚的那个肯定不会是你，你就死心吧。”

斑不以为然地切了一声，趁着柱间气得跑进书房查资料，偷摸摸地溜进主卧，打算对昨晚的隐秘行动留下的罪证毁尸灭迹。

把花盆碎片打扫干净，斑对着被划了一个洞的窗户有点发愁。只能到时候拜托朋友弄点有机粘合剂了，他心里盘算着，手中用透明胶带随便粘了一下，反正拉着窗帘也看不出来。扉间那性子，估计一年也不会开一次窗。

也不知道他到底为什么在阳台养了那些花草。

到了午饭时间，柱间出了书房，去厨房摸了一圈，什么都没有。冰箱打开来，只有几罐啤酒和一大瓶黑咖啡。

柱间心疼得眼前发黑，也不知道扉间这些年过的什么日子。发来消息总说一切都好。但是一个高中生就独自生活，大学毕业后踏入社会一个人打拼，日子怎么可能好过。

尤其外面那个只知道发情，一看连饭都不会做的禽兽。怎么可能懂得体贴。

柱间暗自下了决心，打算晚上一定要带扉间吃一顿好的。然后去超市好好买点好吃的。最后一定要说服他弟弟早点把外面那个禽兽赶出去。

已经下午一点了，柱间和斑坐在客厅里大眼瞪小眼。一个昨晚一晚没睡好，一个还忙活了一整夜，两个人都饿得不行。而柱间是刚回国根本不知道附近的外卖电话，斑是向来都让挑嘴的扉间点外卖。毕竟不合心意的饭扉间一口都不吃。

一片尴尬的寂静中，门铃响了。柱间抢先跑去开门，结果是外卖小哥的笑脸：“这是您点的外卖。”

柱间眨了眨眼睛，有些疑惑地接过来，看了眼外卖单上，点餐人是他弟弟的名字，顿时明白了过来。“谢谢。”他朝门外人点点头，目送小哥迅速跑下楼。

五分钟后，两个人沉默地分吃热气腾腾的几个单品和两大份套餐。大概怕不够吃打起来，扉间整整点了四人份的量。

柱间吃得胃里心里都热乎乎的。扉间过了这么多年，还记得他爱吃什么菜。而且弟弟工作这么忙，都不忘给他安排午饭。

抬眼看了下对面一声不吭吃饭的米虫，柱间顿时觉得更加不公平了。这么贴心乖巧，善解人意的弟弟，难怪这个叫斑的死赖着不走。

吃完饭，两个人笨手笨脚地草草收拾了下餐桌。彼此都嫌弃了下对方的家务能力。打开电视，在一种诡异又和谐的气氛中，两人默默地坐在沙发的两端熬过了一个下午。

当扉间傍晚匆匆赶回家，一开门，面前就是这幅诡异的场景。斑斜歪在沙发上昏昏欲睡。柱间原本对着斑怒目而视，一见弟弟回来了，立刻眼睛闪亮地迎了上去。“扉间，你回来啦。”

扉间把公文包以及手上的外卖递给他哥，开始换鞋。没办法，他大学毕业后就不怎么烧菜了，既没有时间，也没有心情。

压抑忙碌的工作让他做完后只想躺着睡觉。

总的来说，斑是个不错的床伴。话不多，技巧也不错。重点是，不拖泥带水，管东管西乱吃飞醋。他处理工作问题已经够累了，不想再来处理情人的各种问题。

可惜让他大哥发现了。那也没办法了。

扉间换好拖鞋，去厨房洗了手走到客厅。外卖已经布置好了，他哥笑着把一双筷子递给他。

扉间接过来，脸上也浮起一个淡笑。但是接触到斑暧昧不明的神色之后，他的笑容又消失了。


	6. Chapter 6

晚饭后，扉间整理好饭桌，冷淡地点点头：“斑你和我到主卧。”然后用眼神制止了饭桌上一直向他递眼色的大哥：“哥你在客厅等着。”

柱间不甘心地坐回去，想了想，趴在了门上仔细听。木质门清晰地传来了里面的对话。反正扉间没说不准偷听。柱间暗暗给自己打气。

扉间一进卧房，踢掉拖鞋就上床靠在了床头放松。他今天累了一天，心里还惦记着家里的事情，没有一刻神经不是紧绷的。斑的事情早点讲清楚，好让大哥安心找工作。等他工作稳定了，自己就找个借口搬出去住。这样日子也就清净了。

斑是个优秀又自尊心很高的商人，也是个识趣又大方的床伴。找那些敷衍的借口只会让他难堪，不如就直接说开了方便。

反正他们也只是同居关系。同居之前彼此身边也都不缺人。只是可惜好不容易找了个还算合得来的，因为一场意外不得不断了关系。

京都是个旅游都市，某种意义上来说永远不缺物色对象。可惜他根本没有精力每晚去酒吧街道钓鱼。干净，外貌好，性格好的永远是稀缺货。

看来不得不过一段时间的禁欲生活了。

他理了理思绪，对着已经坐到他身边沉默不语的斑开口道：“斑，你也看到了。我哥现在这个态度。我们就分了吧。”

过了两三秒，斑才冷声回道：“千手扉间，你什么意思。”

斑的回答有些出乎意料。扉间侧过头看了斑一眼。莫非大哥白天和斑说了些什么？他谨慎地解释道：“我哥人比较保守，接受不了同性恋，所以……”

“所以你要为了你哥赶走情人？然后守着你哥孤独终老吗？”斑的脸色在灯光下晦暗不明。“你是真不懂还是假装不懂。”

这人吃火药了？扉间越发肯定大哥说了什么。和失去理智的人没什么好多说的，扉间抿了抿嘴等斑冷静下来。

斑看扉间一副默认的态度，积了一天的火终于爆发了。“千手扉间。我怎么不知道你是这么听话的？你哥让你单身就单身，让你结婚就结婚。哪天他是不是要干你，你也乖乖躺下来让他操？”

扉间高速转了一天的大脑有些当机，他目瞪口呆地看着斑的满脸怒火，半晌才问出一句：“你在说什么？”

“我在说什么？呵。”斑冷笑一声。“你大哥他喜欢你，我都看出来了。”

扉间皱了皱眉头：“你胡说些什么。”他现在非常想去客厅问问他大哥，白天到底和斑说了些什么东西。

斑刚想回一些柱间的奇葩言行，结果主卧的门哐地开了：“你胡说什么！”柱间又一次以昨天相同的姿态跳了出来。

他快步绕到扉间的那一侧坐到床上，右臂拢着弟弟的肩膀一副保护姿态：“扉间都让你滚出去了，你再不走我就报警了。”

“呵，行啊。”斑皮笑肉不笑。“我倒要问问看警察同志，弟弟二十四岁了，强迫他和情人分手和自己住。这种变态哥哥是不是应该抓进监狱。”

柱间气得脸已经红得滴血。他七手八脚爬上床，把弟弟和流氓隔开。因为床实在不够三个大男人挤的，不得不半个身子压在扉间身上。

扉间一脸木然地别过头，根本不想看两个成年男人幼稚的争吵。

“扉间他根本就不喜欢你。你赖在这里叫私闯民宅知道吗？按美国法律我可以一枪打死你。”柱间气势汹汹地直起身子。

斑毫不示弱地回道：“你怎么知道他不喜欢我。不喜欢会求着我操他吗？”他探出头冲着沉默许久的扉间的后脑勺喊道：“喂，你快和你哥说清楚。不然我放录音了。”

他的手机里存着一些和扉间做的时候留下的录音。扉间他不介意，人也放得开，基本让说什么就说什么。偶尔碰上扉间加班回不来，斑就靠着照片和录音勉强凑合。

他突然意识到昨晚哄着扉间喊他哥哥，真应该用手机录一下。不然下次机会还不知道要等到什么时候。斑的心里一阵遗憾。

柱间警惕地皱了皱眉：“录音？什么录音。”然后又灵光一现：“是不是你强迫扉间录的？你这个混蛋，把手机给我。”他探出手就去抢斑的手机。

斑手一扬。开玩笑，被这个变态抢走了，还能再要回来吗。

床有点软，柱间争抢的时候重心一歪，顿时整个人摔在了弟弟身上。斑气喘吁吁保护着自己的手机，有些后悔刚才脱口而出的话。这下好了，今后还要防着这人偷他手机。

扉间闭着眼睛从一数到了五十，感觉自己冷静下来了。推开身上沉重的大哥下床，双臂抱在胸前冷冷开口：“闹够了没。”

床上惨烈扭打状的两个人这才不甘心地分开。

扉间转过头看向斑：“你不想搬？”

斑喘着气硬声道：“不搬！”

扉间又转头看他哥：“你什么时候找工作？”

柱间咬着牙大声说：“不把你身边这个流氓解决掉，我怎么能安心找工作？”

扉间面无表情：“那你们就安心住着，不准吵，不准打架，不准妨碍我工作。”

看着斑和柱间似乎还想说什么，扉间又冷冷加上一句：“不然我搬。”同时警告意味地瞥了斑一眼，让他管好自己的嘴和手机。

斑有些理亏地举了举手。床伴之间的情趣秘密不传给第三者，确实是暗默的情场规矩，刚才是他太激动了。

柱间瞪了斑一眼，又仔细看了看弟弟冷漠中带着疲倦的表情，顿时有个不可思议的想法冒了出来：扉间他，该不会对这个叫斑的人，有点动心了吧？

他顿时心里又酸又涩，梗得难受。从小到大，在家里不算，在外面扉间从来都护着他，不管发生什么事情都站在他这边。现在弟弟长大了，却遇到个渣男，想要断开又放不下。都怪他抛下弟弟一个人在国内这么多年。

房间里的空气逐渐变得缓慢而粘稠，空调丝丝吹着风，三个人都觉得有点冷。“我去洗漱。待会我想早点休息。”扉间一边说一边往外走。留下斑和他哥在床上面面相觑。

冲完澡。扉间照例围了条浴巾就出来吹头发，发现他哥手里揽着条毛巾一脸温情地站在浴室外等着。

扉间瞥了眼他哥，顺从地被他拉到沙发上坐下，对面是斑在冷眼旁观。柱间温柔地擦着弟弟的湿发，一低头，看见扉间肩膀靠后位置的有个赤红色的牙印。

什么时候多的？

柱间紧紧凝视着那个新鲜的牙印。明明昨天他看扉间洗澡的时候，弟弟身上还没有这个印子的。到底怎么回事。他忍不住伸手触碰了一下，瞟了对面最大嫌疑人一眼。

斑莫名其妙的眼神在柱间眼里显得可疑无比。他忍不住想冲过去质问，又想起了弟弟的话。忍了又忍还是柔声说道：“扉间我今晚和你睡吧。”他意有所指地一字一顿盯着斑说道：“我，不，放，心。”

斑皱着眉顺着柱间的手指，看到了他昨晚留下的痕迹。顿时有些懊恼。但是这能怪他吗？

最后晚上熄灯的时候，经过扉间主导下的和谐辩论。主卧内，扉间依旧占据着床，两个人一人一边打了个地铺睡了一晚。


	7. Chapter 7

扉间难得睡了个好觉，他慢吞吞爬起床。这是他难得的休息日，他一点都不希望这样的日子被别人破坏。

他已经放弃了很多，包括他曾经的人生，曾经的感情。因此剩下的这点平静生活，已经是他最后的底线。

工作的压力和疲惫用性爱来发泄，心中的空洞就任由它无声地增长。毕竟没有人的心，长大后还能保证完整如初。他捡拾着欲望发泄完后余下的宁静，期待着余生能就这样安稳地度过。

然后目送那个人结婚生子，目送他死去。  
或许他后面能找到一个合得来的伴来彼此照顾。  
不过这目前也成了奢望。

扉间洗了脸，一副慵懒的模样走出盥洗室，斑和柱间正在客厅排队等着。他想了想，便拿了钥匙出门买早餐。

不过这次不能买太多。扉间心里嘀咕。吃饱了就有精力折腾了，就像昨晚那样。

除了昨晚睡前吃了安眠药的扉间，床两边地板上的人基本上一夜都没睡着。现在斑和柱间洗漱完，坐在沙发的两端，眼巴巴地等自己的情人以及弟弟买早餐回家。两人的眼下都挂着明显的暗色。

昨夜柱间发挥了百分之两百的骑士精神，竖着耳朵竖了一晚上。自然现在困倦无比，但是他告诉自己不能睡。毕竟流氓白天发情也是很常见的。

斑糟心无比，头疼欲裂。打算吃完早饭就吃一片强效止疼药。扉间常吃的那种。

昨晚他是真的睡不着。平时扉间就像自助餐，随取随吃。那时候他们也就顶多一天做一次。忙起来三天都连个口的时间的都没有。

现在，多了个虎视眈眈的“大哥”，扉间成了限定餐，不仅要偷偷摸摸吃，还不能留下明显痕迹，简直挠得他心痒难耐。

这就是人比较贱的地方？不能轻易得到的时候，就会更加渴求？斑心里唾弃了下自己，但是很快振作了起来。

久经商场的人最懂得，抱怨永远解决不了问题。行动起来才有一线生机。

斑睁着血红的眼睛，放缓了呼吸，静静等待时机。柱间占据了靠门那边的位置睡，所以带着扉间出门做实在不怎么现实。

吃不到正餐，弄点甜点也可以解解馋。

就这样熬了俩钟头，斑轻悄悄起身，想爬上床和扉间亲热一下。起码蹭几下，借个手也好。没想到他刚压下去一点，弹性极佳的床里面陷了下去，发出轻微的窸窣声。

斑浑身一震，啪嗒，台灯拧开了。柱间还维持着开灯的姿势，眼中射出刀子一般的精光。

两人对视了三秒钟。因为突然的亮光，扉间哼了哼，皱起眉头翻了个身。斑回过神，老老实实趴回地板躺下。

柱间安抚地摸了摸弟弟的短发，啪嗒又关上了灯。

之后在斑数次的亲身验证之下，终于绝望地明白，这个人是真的一秒都没在睡。

斑心里越发肯定了。这人要不是喜欢他弟，就没别的可能了。他可以用自己二十六年的人生经验发誓。

如果扉间是个女孩，他还能稍微理解一下。毕竟有了孩子还是麻烦的事情。扉间一个一米八二的男人，有收入，有力气。除了私生活开放一点，也没其他不良嗜好。用得着像这样护犊子似的护着吗？也不想想，要是扉间不愿意，谁能上得了他啊。

斑心里盘旋出一阵一阵的风暴。

他其实原本不是这样的个性。床伴再契合，对方不愿意不合适了，他从来都是潇洒走人的那一个。说不定还会反过来劝对方别太伤心。万叶丛中过，片草不沾身，大概就是形容他这一类人。

斑当然无所谓，他年轻，有钱，模样也不差。身高接近一米八在日本也足够算作资本了。有的是娇软的男孩子一个个投到他怀里。这个没了，下一秒就多了三个后补。操谁不是操呢，反正射完后谁也不认识谁。

一直到柱间出现之前，斑都以为扉间和他也是这种关系。

并没有任何特别。

确实，他很中意扉间的个性。不黏糊，放得开，什么姿势骚话都不会拒绝。不会一顿撒娇，乱提要求。要做就做，干脆利落。斑喜欢这种不矫情的。

床上他们摸索了几次也基本清楚了。斑有点暴力控制欲，扉间恰好喜欢被粗暴对待。可以说完美契合。而且扉间冷心冷情的模样，配合着冷淡的神情和冰冷的绯红色眼珠，很能激起人的征服欲。

尤其扉间还是个同样久经商场，有点地位，身材容貌都算得上上等的男人。操这样的人，可比操那些见人就喊哥哥的便宜MB要带感多了。

但是斑从来不觉得，他对扉间有超出对待床伴的感情。

即便这是他第一个主动提出同居要求的床伴，也是第一个维持了将近两个月关系的床伴。

扉间工作的时候被人动手动脚，他也只是嫌弃一下扉间所在行业的混乱风气。至于镜对扉间的那点心思，他仅仅是不想和小孩子计较，以及出于血缘上的一份忌惮，毕竟镜的发色和眸色和他太接近了。

结果中途蹦出来个柱间，一副要赶蟑螂的架势。

他一开始只是咽不下这口气。想着就算走也要在走之前捞够本。结果那次偷渡成功意外让他尝到了甜头。扉间的身体就这样放弃了实在有些可惜。但是看他疯疯癫癫的神经病哥哥，斑顿时有些忧郁。

这都是什么事儿啊。这种事情都让他撞上了。虽然日本的色情文化里从来不缺乏乱伦之类的情节，但是现实生活中的亲兄弟恋情，他也是头一回撞见。而且当事人居然还不自知。

怎么办呢？斑心里琢磨来琢磨去。可以的话，他希望能继续之前那种有点单调，但是起码情事上颇有滋味的日子。

不过想想也不可能了，扉间那种明显就是童年习惯了服从长兄意志的性格。一旦被打下这种烙印，是一生都抹不掉的，永远藏在他的潜意识中影响他的言行举动。

斑睁着眼睛，最后还是无奈地得出了结论：先耗着吧。大不了最后把扉间拐到他家去住。

是的，他终于记起来自己其实有套房子。和扉间同居之前一直住的。

斑就这样胡思乱想了一晚上，现在坐在沙发嘴里喝着黑咖啡，和柱间两人彼此对视。谁都不肯先眨眼。最后齐齐打了个哈欠。

扉间提着早餐进门的时候，两个人都在昏昏欲睡的边缘了。他看着这幅意外有些和谐的光景，觉得有点好笑。一人塞了一份早点，便去收拾了下客卧，换了干净的床单和被套。

等他洗完手出来，看两个人吃得差不多了，便提着人一个塞进了主卧，一个塞进了客卧，让他们补觉。

中途斑试图挣扎着要求睡主卧的权利，扉间扫了眼他哥，借着死角飞快地在斑的唇上舔了一下。斑立刻老实不动了，在客卧乖乖躺下。

等斑迷迷糊糊醒来的时候，已经夕阳西下了，他打开客卧门，发现柱间正愣愣地站在主卧门口看着前方。

斑顺着柱间的视线看过去。扉间斜靠在沙发上，似乎睡着了，手里还握着一只画笔。微凉的晚风顺着客厅的窗吹进来，温柔地抚弄着银白色的发丝。他的身前竖立着一块画板，上面是一些涂涂抹抹的痕迹。

空气就这样仿佛定格在这一瞬间。

等斑回过神来的时候，他发现自己已经泪流满面。


	8. Chapter 8

扉间是被温柔地吻醒的。他睁开眼的时候，他大哥放大的眼泪汪汪的双眼靠得他非常近。他心跳漏了一拍，下意识伸手推开了他哥。

“怎么了？”刚睡醒的嗓音还有点哑，手脚也发软。扉间缓了缓，便开始收拾画具。

“是某个不要脸的混蛋占你便宜。”柱间气哼哼地控诉，又很快被扉间手中的画具吸引了。“扉间你什么时候学会的画画？我怎么不知道？”

别说你，我都不知道。斑在一旁暗想。他刚才一时间有些情难自禁，自己也说不清楚为什么。就走上前去吻住了那个人。

明明他们极少接吻。

床伴也分很多种，有像热烈情侣似的一边调情一边做爱的，也有单纯像一夜情一样，各自发泄，完事走人。个人有个人的喜好，所以性子契合很重要。

他和扉间算是偏向后者。接吻这种略显幼稚的肢体接触，已经满足不了他们被命运磨砂得麻木的欲望。

有空接吻，不如口交一下来得实在。

——这曾经是斑的原话。

那这次又是为什么呢。

当时他突然有种漫无边际的哀伤吞没了自己的错觉。眼前的那个人既远又近，似乎触手可及，又远在天边。微风下他衣袖在轻微摆动，仿佛一翼蝴蝶轻颤的翅膀。

下一秒就要飞走了。

只有吻才能确认这个人，唤醒这个人，直接感受他的体温。

他沉醉在一个瑰丽的幻想之中，感觉像是度过了一个世纪。其实他仅仅沉迷了两三秒，就很快就被怒气冲冲的柱间拉开了。

奇怪的是他居然没有一丝怒气。似乎还有些庆幸对方及时拉开了他。不然下一步他也不知道自己会做出什么事情。

不，他当然知道自己想做什么事情。

想啃噬这个人的唇瓣，褪下他的衣裤，将睡梦中的人狠狠贯穿，看着他皱着眉头醒过来，嘴里发出沙哑的淫荡声音，然后被自己操得再也射不出一滴精液。

甚至他还隐隐希望，柱间就在他们旁边看着。眼睁睁地看着他彻底侵犯他的亲弟弟，把他弟弟干得又哭又叫，张着腿搂着他的肩膀，下体紧紧咬着他的阴茎，在被内射的同时流着泪失神着高潮。

斑眼神幽暗地盯着扉间的唇。

他承认，他现在似乎改变了一点想法。

虽然他还不太清楚自己欲望的源头，但是没关系。他可以将猎物弄到手之后，再慢慢理清自己的想法，搞清楚自己到底迷上了这个人哪个地方。

对了，他原来还会画画。斑的视线移到了扉间被碳粉沾染得漆黑的手指。斑想去看看扉间到底画了些什么，但是扉间已经将画纸卷了起来。

“没什么，有空的时候随便涂一涂而已。”扉间觉得自己已经清醒了，将收拾好的画具搁回书房。

回到客厅的时候，不知道为什么，他觉得客厅里两个人之间的空气发生了点变化。具体他也说不清楚。斑对大哥似乎少了点敌意，而对着自己的视线则多了一些意味不明的深沉意味。

大哥则是若有所思地打量着自己，眼神在他和斑之间扫来扫去。偶尔会用一种楚楚可怜的哀怨目光冷不丁地刺过来一下。

这，算是好事？

扉间暗自揣摩。不过他也实在没精力去顾得上那么多了。他明天又是忙碌的周一，必须要节约精力。

差不多是晚饭时间了，扉间习惯性地拿起座机电话。但是他的手被他哥按住了：“扉间，我们去逛超市吧。然后晚饭我来做。”

扉间很怀疑他哥嘴里的“我来做晚饭”是什么意思。当初他送走他哥的时候，他哥的厨艺还止步于将他烧好的菜摆放整齐的程度。毕竟那时候他哥连洗个菜都洗不好。

莫非去了国外之后自己练习过？扉间警告自己不要太乐观。

也许是掌握了点微波炉的使用技巧或者烤箱的用法。他选了个自认为相对妥帖的猜测。

当柱间将扉间推推搡搡地哄出门的时候，意外发现斑跟了上来。“你跟来干什么？”柱间毫不客气，他还没忘刚才这个流氓偷亲扉间的账呢。“事先说好，你别想吃我烧的一口菜。”

斑冷笑一声：“我是怕你做的菜毒死扉间。你要吃你自己吃好了。”

扉间轻声咳嗽了一下。顿时两人都闭上了嘴，只是激烈的眼神角逐代替了他们的脑电波继续互相嘲讽。

来到西友的地下超市，柱间被拥挤的人潮吓了一大跳。也难怪，他已经很久没有居住京都这种人口密集型城市。何况他弟弟挑选的，还是大型车站附近人流高峰期的廉价超市。

斑对着柱间鄙视地笑了笑，伸出手揽住扉间的肩膀，免得他和旁边争抢打折鲜肉和蔬菜的主妇们撞上。柱间在人流中自身难保。不得不含恨看着弟弟落入敌人魔爪。

扉间只要这俩人不出声或者动手争执，就可以睁一只眼闭一只眼当没看见。要他们两个接纳彼此实在有些困难，只能走一步算一步了。

啤酒和黑咖啡被扉间熟练地丢进购物框，然后用眼神示意他哥：你不是想说你来做饭？那你选些自己会做的食材吧。

柱间纠结地看着琳琅满目的陈列架。超市里贩卖的食品和他想的有些不太一样。他原本期待是一些熏制好的德国红肠，全麦面包片夹着糊满沙拉酱的生菜叶和番茄片，以及撒上粗粒海盐的炸鸡块或者烤鸡。

他的计划——回家之后，和弟弟秀一秀他多年来练出来的刀工——虽然更多是切片实验样本的时候练出来的，将红肠等切一切，然后和弟弟一起喝喝啤酒，啃一口蔬菜三明治，聊一聊这些年分别两地的日子。——完全泡汤了。

扉间扫了眼他哥的表情，心里有了点数。朝斑微微侧头，示意他把自己带去冷冻食品区。斑心领神会，顿时心里满足非常。搂着扉间一副家主模样，径直朝冷冻区走去。柱间垂头丧气地跟在两人身后。

来到冷气四溢的冷冻食品区，扉间粗略看了几眼，挑了包甜辣口的炒饭，番茄底味的意大利面，想了想，又加了份芝士焗饭。斑口味偏甜，虽然他一直不肯承认，也能吃点辣。他哥喜好酸甜口，一点辣都吃不了的那种。这样应该差不多了。

低头一看。里面已经多了一些没有经过他手的物品。几盒小红豆奶昔，乳酪冰激凌。

想都不用想是谁偷偷摸摸扔进去的。

真是的，想吃的话，大大方方买不就行了吗。

扉间面无表情地抬起头，去生活用品区随手扯了三块白色浴巾，洗脸巾，擦手巾。他哥之前和他念叨了半天，说不能和斑共用这种生活用品。

万一得了什么病就迟了。他哥的短信里义正言辞地劝他道。幸好这些话斑都不知道。与其费力气去和他哥解释，不如就买套新的堵住他的嘴。

他曾经经历过太多徒劳的努力挣扎。有时候与其去勉强改变某些事实，不如就去妥协一些。那样彼此都可以早一些解脱。

“结账？”扉间转过头询问身后的两个人，看着他们齐齐点点头。他回过头，一个人推着堆得满满当当的购物车朝着收银处走去。


	9. Chapter 9

扉间沉默地看着收银台上的年轻女孩为难的脸。

他哥和斑正一人一张信用卡伸到无辜的收银员的面前，两对眼睛里都是坚定的目光。

柱间心里冷笑，吃了这么多白食，这时候想起来表现，来补偿了？  
斑无视着柱间尖锐的挑衅视线，只是一言不发地递着卡片。

近处排着长队的人群雅雀无声。他们的视线探寻地在奇异的三人男子组合之间徘徊来徘徊去，心中啧啧称奇，但是表面上还是一滴不漏。而站得比较远的不明群众已经开始议论纷纷。

扉间深吸一口气，摸出自己的钱包，抬手把两条手臂都按了下去。在他哥和斑开口之前冷冷说道：“不用争了，回去一人一半打钱给我。”说着从简洁的二折皮夹中，将两张崭新的万元纸币夹在食指和中指间递了过去。

面庞微红的收银员接过客人指间的纸钞，不小心微微触碰到了对方雪白冰凉的手指，顿时脸更热了。她有些慌乱地转过身，开始敲打收银台上的机器按钮，假装没有发觉两道凌厉的视线划破空气射了过来。

扉间提着沉重的购物框来到整理处，他特地要了两个大塑料袋。把东西均分进袋子后，一手一个示意身后两个人接过去。

安排好了就不会争了。

扉间有些自暴自弃地想着。他一点都不想去了解那两个幼稚鬼的思维模式。

回到家，扉间接过袋子开始收拾。归置完毕后去厨房用微波炉做晚餐。柱间挤进不算宽敞的厨房间试图帮忙，以及顺便套一套弟弟的话，看看弟弟对斑到底是个什么意思。

可千万别真的喜欢上了。柱间心惊胆战地祈祷。

他的弟弟从小就聪明，读书的事情从来没让他操心过。平时也没什么特别狂热的爱好，干什么事情都是一幅淡淡的样子，而且不用花什么心思都干得很不错。理智又自制，冷静又淡薄。有时候，他甚至觉得这个弟弟完美得让他有些害怕。

应该不至于成年了反倒栽在了一个小白脸手里。柱间告诉自己，要对扉间有信心。

斑没有去厨房里凑合。其实收银台那一幕之后，他的脑中一直都在回放当时的场景。柱间抽出皮夹中的信用卡的时候，他瞥到了钱包角落里扉间的照片。

他从来都没有见过扉间高中时候的样子，但是他一眼就认出来了。

照片里扉间穿着黑色制服，神情冷漠，绯红色的眼瞳里透着对任何事物都没什么兴趣的，那种无所谓的情感。明明是很平静的面容，却有种深刻的寒意和死寂隐藏在面容之下。

他就那样突然地对柱间深深地嫉妒起来。

这个人几乎占有了扉间的全部童年，也影响了扉间的整个人生。他能把扉间压在身下，亲他，咬他，贯穿他，射他一肚子自己的体液——但是始终无法改变，扉间是被这个人用漫长岁月构造而成的事实。

扉间可能不喜欢柱间。但是他却觉得自己属于柱间。永远无条件地考虑着他哥的情感，努力迎合他的要求和期待，即便将自己的本性扭曲得面目全非。靠着药物和性爱抚慰发泄自己的疲倦和压抑。

明明喜欢男人，明明对情事非常随便，明明对出人头地没有任何欲望。但是在他哥面前，扮演着一个清心寡欲，积极向上的异性恋形象。

连选的行业领域，都是能帮上他哥的生物制药方向。  
即便这个混乱的行业里，被客户上司恣意压榨着精力和色相。

他都没有一点点不情愿的样子。  
也许他已经没有什么情愿的事情去做了。

真是，够了。

第二天，扉间和斑一早就出了门上班，柱间因为连日的疲惫撑不住睡了个懒觉。他们在门口匆匆交换了一个浅吻，各自走向了不同方向的闸机入口。

斑发现自己完全没法集中精力工作。当他在休息室掐灭第四根烟的时候，终于承认，自己如果不赶快解决这个事情，大概无法继续正常工作。

他和上司打了个招呼，拎着自己的公文包拨通了某家老牌制药公司。电话一同嗯嗯啊啊之后，斑整了整自己的领带，踏上了电车。

扉间被叫去接待前来拜访的大客户的时候，心里还有些疑惑。对方的解释是，对方指名要你来谈合同，而且确实自己之前和该客户也合作过一次，所以就让他赶紧过来，是个金主。

是哪个大客户？自己怎么会没印象？

扉间在开了接待室的门后就了然了。斑正似笑非笑地看着自己。

“你是太闲，还是真有单子？”等同事出门后，扉间锁上接待室的门，坐到斑的对面沙发上喝了口茶。既然有机会摸鱼，他也乐得偷懒一下。

这个季度的指标大部分都落到了他的头上，因此这礼拜几乎每晚都要陪酒，白天就只能尽量节约精力。

斑来的路上还盘算过怎么开口，结果见了扉间之后把话都忘了个精光。他已经很久没看见工作时候的扉间了，一扫慵懒和颓废，西装笔挺，目光凌厉，无懈可击的精英模样。

斑站起身，走到扉间身后。他的目光在扉间的后颈处游移。银发被梳理得妥帖，隐藏在发尾缝隙间的苍白皮肤，很快被深蓝色的西装领给吞没了。

他觉得非常非常渴。

当斑的手指摸到自己的后颈的时候，扉间快速地瞥了天花板一角。每个接待室基本上都安装了监控，这一间也不例外。他抬手握住了斑的手腕，安抚性质地捏了捏，然后扔出去。

手腕的温度很烫，不需要回头他就知道斑已经蓄势待发。想想今晚的行程安排，扉间皱了皱眉头。他需要节约体力，但是斑发起情来向来不讲道理。

算了，大不了帮他口一次。万一让他在接待室里胡闹起来，就真的麻烦了。

扉间把茶几上的茶杯收拾好，松了松自己的领带，然后解开自己衬衫的第一粒纽扣，暗示地朝斑使了个眼色。斑会意地露出了一个笑容。

来到了相对隐蔽的楼层，他们跌跌撞撞地搂着彼此，进了卫生间最里面的隔间。还不等扉间锁好门，斑的手已经迫不及待地开始在扉间的腰腹间游走。

“等，等等。”扉间喘着气让斑停一下。放任斑这样下去，待会儿一身皱巴巴的衣服就让他没脸见人了。

斑收回了手抱在胸前，看着扉间抽掉自己的领带挂好，褪下外套，一颗一颗解开自己的衬衫纽扣，感到自己的血液在叫嚣沸腾。他忍不住探身上前热切地吻住了扉间的唇。

扉间一边用吻安抚着斑，一边动作飞快地把自己脱了个精光，并且把衣裤齐整地叠放在一边的行李架台上。赤着身子站在还衣冠楚楚的斑面前。

斑心中一动，摘下自己的领带，双臂把扉间圈进自己怀里，头亲昵地搁在扉间的颈窝。手上不停，用领带将扉间的双手反绑在他身后。

他知道扉间不会反抗，但是莫名地就想要用自己的东西束缚住他。哪怕是一部分。

扉间乖顺地配合着斑临时的情趣。等斑绑完，他神情自然地蹲下身，看着斑解开自己的皮带和纽扣，主动用牙齿刁住拉链，哧地拉了开来。

炙热的器官几乎跳到了他的脸上。扉间用脸颊贴着摩擦了一会儿，便含住了已经冒出粘稠透明液体的前端，慢慢地挤进自己的喉咙。

斑的呼吸立刻粗重了起来。扉间的口腔热情而温暖，和他的性子截然不同。他忍耐着抽插的欲望，耐心地等着扉间将自己性器吞进狭窄紧致的喉咙深处。


	10. Chapter 10

斑看着底下微微抖动的银白色头颅。有轻微的水声和压抑的呜咽声隐约传来。他觉得自己的灵魂仿佛被劈成了两半。一半燃起了剧烈的情火，一半冷静地看着眼前的光景。

他想起了三个月前的在某个料庭的工作日夜晚。  
那是他和扉间第一次见面。

那时候斑已经不需要直接谈生意了，八面玲珑的属下替他挡了大部分的话题和敬酒。他原本想趁机休息一下。反正生意已经成了，夜晚的陪酒不过一个过场，一个彼此关系的再确认。

不知不觉，他的目光聚集到了斜对面的人身上。谈吐得体风趣，笑得不疏离也不殷切。一头显眼的银发，在用电灯模拟出的暧昧的红色烛光下熠熠闪着光。

倒是个顺眼的。就是不知道床上怎么样。

斑心里笑笑。举起手中的酒杯，遥遥抬起示意了一下。对方马上回了个得体的笑，喝下了手中的酒。斑的视线落点紧紧粘在对方滚动的喉头上。他顿时觉得有点渴。

酒会途中，斑抽空去了趟偏僻的卫生间。其实是想偷偷抽根烟。还没走近，黑暗的拐角处就传来细微的布料摩擦声。

毕竟是久经情场的老手，斑立刻停了脚步，侧耳听了会儿，还有隐隐约约的水声和喘息声传来。

啧。斑心里感慨。还真不挑地方。不过自己并没有偷窥的爱好。他悄声走进卫生间隔间，缓缓点起一根烟，心里想着要不要联系一下最近刚钓到手的小男孩。等一根烟抽完。才悠悠踱步出来。刚好撞见一脸饕足的同僚从眼前走过。

自己人？斑眼神暗了暗。这可真没想到。不知道玩的是今日酒桌上的哪一个。明明没兴趣，脚步却不由自主地朝着暗黑阴影笼罩下的角落迈去。

即便是黑暗笼罩之下，那头银白色的发丝依旧闪烁着浅淡的光。  
扉间。斑回忆起了席间那个人被称呼的名字。有点出乎意料。

眼前的人垂着头跪在地上，低声喘着气。外套被丢在一边，皱巴巴的衬衫也勉强半挂在身上。褪了一半的裤子，露出来的半根雪白的大腿还在微微颤抖。身后粘稠的液体缓缓从股间流淌下来，打湿了深蓝色的西裤。

被斑的脚步声惊到，他抬起头来，看清斑的面容的时候，了然和无谓代替了他眼中的警惕和忌惮。

他勉强直起身，撑着打颤的双腿，试图把裤子提上来。斑已经一言不发地上前一步，抓起对方的白发，把自己滚烫的阴茎插进了对方湿软的舌腔。

耸动着下身，斑看到了身下人光裸的臀部。居然内裤都没有穿，方便随时挨操吗。斑心里冷笑着，但是很快被对方灵活的舌尖和柔情的吮吸给转移了注意力。

他插了一会儿，觉得有些不过瘾。底下的人太温顺了，少了那么点征服的成就感。斑伸出手扯着扉间的领子把他提起来，按到墙上。就着同僚还留下的那点已经变凉的精液，狠狠捣进身前人还开着口的淫荡后穴。

扉间几乎站不稳，整个人挂在斑的身上。闭着眼睛从鼻腔发出撩人的轻哼声。斑掐着对方结实的臀肉，试图把自己挤得更深点。刚被操过的甬道湿烫而松软，他更期待穴肉紧紧缠上来的感觉。

斑似乎忘了自己的洁癖。  
他从来不和别人共享一个床伴。起码不会同时享用。

他似乎一开始，就对眼前这个人有种特别的感觉。尽管他今日才发觉。  
这算是什么？斑模糊地询问着自己。

而现在，眼前的光景，和当日的几乎如出一辙。扉间依旧温顺而热情，技巧也和当日一样娴熟。就连冷淡又充满着情欲表情都和当日一模一样。

这样不好吗？  
他不就一直想要一个这样的床伴吗？有需要的时候召之即来，彼此慰藉。下了床之后又是独立的个体，各自的人生。

扉间的欲望，扉间的情缠。扉间的疏离。扉间的冷淡。  
他的，同居人。

斑突然间有种愤怒和无力感涌上来，侵占了他的全身。这个人怎么一直这个样子。怎么可以一直保持一个模样。

他们相识三个月。在认识的第二天，就正式滚上了床。一个礼拜后，就确定了长期床伴的关系。一个月后，干脆斑就住进了扉间家里。理由是节约点去旅馆开房的时间和金钱。

他们熟悉对方身体的每一个敏感处，喜欢的姿势，享受的角度和力道。尽管很少说话，但是他们天生有种默契。不需要开口也懂得对方想要什么。

但是现在，斑却深深地感受到，他离这个人非常遥远。  
三个月来，他一点都没能靠近这个人，一点都没能改变这个人。

尽管他们现在，用最亲密的姿势，做着最亲密的事情。  
但是他们依然仅仅是同居关系——扉间明明白白地在这样告诉着他。

岩浆一般的嫉妒和酸涩在他的胃里翻涌，自尊心不允许他问出示弱的质疑。斑抓住扉间的头发扯开，眯着眼看了看对方冷淡的神情，以及被水渍染得红润的唇。

他猛地发力把扉间按在墙上，用第一次见面时候的姿势，试图侵占他的身体。用最接近的距离，去感受对方的体温。

“喂。”扉间皱了皱眉。这不属于他的计划之中。但是斑的眼里是不容拒绝的危险的光。他不得不妥协。不过回过头，他会好好向斑算这一笔账。今晚的陪酒又要难熬了。如果处理不好，他这一周都会状态不佳。

该死，真应该叫他早点收拾行李滚蛋。  
这人自从大哥回来后，斑不知道为什么，就一直处于狂躁的发情状态。

他可没有义务去安抚一个吃醋的床伴。  
看来大哥他说的也没什么错，是时候断了这个关系了。

斑用湿淋淋的性器在股沟来回蹭了几下，就打算往里挤。然而完全没有扩张的干涩褶皱紧缩着，拒绝着入侵。斑压抑着自己的焦躁，把手指插进扉间的喉咙。然后用染湿的手指扶着器官，先塞进去一小部分，用指尖勾住最外面一圈穴肉扩着，退出来一点，再狠狠插回去。

几个来回之后，紧致的阻涩感逐渐消失。习惯被粗暴对待的穴腔逐渐分泌出透明粘稠的肠液，柔情地接纳了凶器的碾合。空气中响起了咕哧咕哧的水声，以及起伏的滚烫的喘息声。

扉间收紧了背部的肌肉，撑着无力的腰，勉强抵御着一波波快感。斑的手掐得他的腰有点疼，估计又会留下淤青。明明警告过了别留下明显的痕迹。他闭着眼心里计算着时间，失踪太久可不妙，又多了上司趁机揩油的借口。

斑撩起扉间的一条腿，把他翻过来，粗暴地吻了上去。

这个人的体内温烫而热情。性子却寡淡而冷漠。  
他曾经觉得这是扉间最大的优点。

——而现在。他心里发狠，一个冲刺干进眼前人的深处，看着对方扬起脖颈，绯红色的水润眼眸缓缓合上，在他射出来的同时抽搐了几下，昂扬的性器顶端流淌出来稀薄的体液。

斑喘了口气，用手指刮了一点，逼对方吃下去。扉间冷冷看着斑，伸出鲜红的舌尖迅速舔了一下。然后懒洋洋地靠后，等着高潮后的虚脱感慢慢消失。

——而现在，他的心里却只剩下无力和不甘。


	11. Chapter 11

扉间的脸像是结了霜，草草擦干净了身上的体液，无视着气喘吁吁的斑，把衣服领带一件件往身上套。

耽搁太久了，就在刚才，他手机震动了好几次，八成是他的上司在找他。晚上还有安排好的应酬，他现在这种状态，很难控制会不会发生什么意外。只能祈祷业内那个臭名昭著的色情狂今晚不要现身。

斑的情绪还在激动中，眼角是一抹潮红。他看着扉间自顾自地穿着衣裤，连个眼神都没有给他，张了张嘴，但什么都没能说出来。

你到底在想什么？千手扉间。  
他想问。

你是不是真的什么都不在乎？  
他不敢问。

你究竟是怎么看待我们的这段感情？  
他其实心里知道答案。

所以更加问不出口。

斑颤抖的手指，点燃了一根烟，这个空间里还飘荡着暧昧的膻腥气，他的掌间还在回味着刚才那个人的温度和触感。然而他一句试探的话，质问的话，挽回的话，都开不了口。

扉间离开的时候，没有和他道别。

夜晚十一点，办公圈附近的大型车站丝毫没有冷清的迹象。一家家人声鼎沸的居酒屋透着隐约的橙光，将来往白领单调的黑色制服染得鲜亮。

扉间有些头晕地站起身，朝身边的部长示意了一下，打算出去透透气。下午的情事让他现在都还没缓过来，斑这次有些粗暴，他身后一直隐隐有些不适。加上酒桌上被灌了不少酒，他现在连止痛药都没法吃。

掀开帘子，扉间慢慢朝着隐蔽的走去，这家居酒屋他比较熟，知道有个地方既能让他休息会儿，又不容易撞见人。可惜他没有发现身后跟随他的阴影。

被粗暴地推到墙角撩起衬衫下摆的时候，扉间认出了眼前的人。真是怕什么来什么。这个色情狂在他的行业相当有名，几乎是个行走的发情机器。偏偏和他们公司业务来往密切，真是想避都避不开。

对方明显是刚刚赶到，冰冷的手触碰到他侧腰的时候，扉间浑身打了个寒颤。对方低声笑了笑。

“想我没？”

扉间只想吐。对方摸到了他还有些红肿潮湿的后穴，啧了一声便粗鲁地挤进去开始扩张。扉间皱着眉头努力放松身体，祈祷对方能赶紧发泄完放他回酒桌。

镜就在这个时候突然出现在他的视野。当时身前的人刚刚分开他的腿，在胡乱地啃噬他的肩膀，他被迫头搁在对方的颈窝，然后就瞥见了镜的面孔。

他无力地挣扎了一下，换取了对方一记用力的重捣，扉间顿时感到腰间一酸整个人瘫软下去，这下镜的脸他都看不到了。

凌晨两点，扉间浑浑噩噩地试图用钥匙拧开家门，他觉得似乎浑身都散了架，下身已经接近麻木，他根本不想去回忆刚才经历了什么。他都记不太清楚自己是怎么回到家的。

钥匙迟迟顶不到锁眼，扉间额头有冷汗滑落。啪嗒，门自己开了，他跌落进了一个温暖的怀抱。

扉间安心地闭上眼睛。

斑抱着扉间走进屋。“是不是扉间回来了？”柱间围着围裙激动地从厨房跑出来喊着，看到弟弟缩在斑的怀里，满脸疲惫，心中一酸几乎要掉下泪来。

下午的时候，他就收到了弟弟的短信，说今晚有应酬，不用等他回家了，让他早点睡。

真是的，他怎么可能睡得着？

傍晚，倒是斑先回了家，坐在沙发上埋头在网上浏览招聘信息的柱间听到开门声惊喜地回过头，收获的是满满的失望。“扉间还没回来？”斑若无其事地问。

居然连扉间加不加班都不清楚。柱间心里更加不满意了。这人真是一点都不关心扉间。他没好气地回了句：“没事，有我等他，你管好你自己就行。”

奇怪的是斑居然没有像往常一样和他针锋相对，柱间还忍不住多看了这人一眼，不过斑很快进了客卧就闭门不出了。

时针滴答滴答走着，晚上九点的时候柱间就坐不住了，他和斑两个人凑合用冰箱里的冷冻食品对付了晚饭，然后他就坐在客厅里等弟弟回家一直到现在。

“什么工作啊，要忙到这么晚？”他忍不住问旁边吧嗒吧嗒吸烟的斑。

斑心里冷笑一声，这对他们这种毕业没几年的上班族来说，明明是家常便饭，特别是业务繁忙期，连续应酬一周都不罕见。扉间有这么个天真的大哥，难怪生成这种操心的劳碌命性子。

“该回来的时候就会回来的。”斑漫不经心地敷衍柱间。“最晚应该也不会超过两点。”

两点？柱间睁圆了眼睛。如果他没记错的话，扉间工作日基本不到七点就起床了，才睡不到五个小时，身体怎么会不出事。难怪扉间家里别的没有，酒，咖啡，药片，都是成堆从来没缺过，对了，还有这么一个来路不明的床伴。

柱间顿时忧心忡忡，像是在火堆上被炙烤的竹鼠。他在客厅里来回踱步，把斑绕得满眼发晕，干脆搬了把椅子坐到门口去，免得看柱间在他眼前来回打转。

十二点，柱间已经数次被斑拦下拨打弟弟的手机。“你打了也没用，应酬的时候他都静音的。”斑掐灭最后一根烟。“就算打通了，也是耽误他工作。”

当然，扉间另一层意义上的“工作”如果被打断了，可能后果更加严重。不过这一点斑完全没有打算告诉柱间。这个人知道了只会凭空添乱。

柱间满心忧虑无处发泄，干脆围上了围裙开始打扫卫生。这是他在国外独居养成的习惯，用家务来发泄压力。斑只是在柱间拖地的时候，配合地抬起双脚。同时再一次感慨有这么个哥哥，扉间他真的不容易。

现在，柱间急急忙忙摘下自己有些弄脏了的围裙，跟着斑到了主卧，看着斑把弟弟轻轻放在床上。

“要不要喝茶？”斑帮扉间擦了擦汗，又替他解开衬衫的扣子，抽出已经皱巴巴的领带。扉间低声闷哼了一下。柱间转身就去客厅里泡茶。

接下来，斑去浴室拧了把热毛巾，柱间给弟弟量了体温之后喂了点水，让他靠着垫子躺下免得酒醉后吐出来。还好只是有一些低烧。

两个人前后忙了一身汗，倒是前所未有的默契。

撩开扉间的上衣，解开腰带，斑敏锐地觉察到了扉间身上有不属于他留下的痕迹。他不动神色地遮住了身后柱间的视线，趁着柱间去翻箱倒柜找退烧药的时候，迅速检查了扉间的全身。

该死。

斑抚摸着扉间肩头还微微渗着血的牙印，目光触及扉间凌乱的红肿的下身，眼睛像被灼烧了一般热痛。他咬牙在柱间进主卧前帮扉间粗略清理了下，用热毛巾快速替他擦了个身。

当柱间心疼地摸了摸弟弟沉睡的侧脸，替他掖了掖被角关上主卧门的时候，此时已经接近凌晨三点。

斑扭了扭脖子，打算自己去冲个澡眯一下，柱间拉住了他。

“扉间他……”柱间欲言又止，在斑深沉的眼眸的注视下一闭眼开口道。“他工作一直都这样？”

都是这么累，这么辛苦的吗？  
那他生病的时候，是不是连个照顾的人都没有？

柱间心里又酸又涩，像有人哗啦挤碎了一颗青柠檬洒在他的伤口上。

斑心里腾地冒出了怒火。他既痛恨柱间被扉间保护得太好，长年潜心做研究，一点都不明白他弟弟的辛苦，当然也是扉间不想让他哥哥去明白。又痛恨自己下午的时候情绪失控，导致扉间不得不用疲惫的身体状态去应付酒宴。

他冷冷地甩开柱间的手。

扉间是为了谁才选择了这个行业？你有什么资格现在问出这种问题？最明白这些问题答案的，不应该是你自己吗？

斑看着柱间眼中的迷茫和愧悔，不知道自己此时心中激荡的感情，到底是嫉妒还是憎恶。

或许两者都有，或者都没有。  
或许，他仅仅是觉得，他看到了自己。


	12. Chapter 12

扉间面无表情地看着堵着门口的两个人。

“让开，我要迟到了。”他嗓子还有点哑。刚吃的感冒药片似乎还粘在喉咙口。扉间瞥了眼右手腕上的手表，对着眼前的人发出最后通告。

“不行，你今天必须好好休息。”柱间张开双臂，目光坚定。不过内心却处在摇摇欲坠的边缘，毕竟从小到大，他反对扉间做的事情几乎没有一次成功过，不过到最后也都证明了扉间的决定是对的。

斑倒是没说话，只是锁了门背靠在上面，双手插着裤兜，态度十分鲜明。

这是宁可自己翘班也要拖着他留下？

扉间感到自己额头的血管突突地在跳动。哥哥也就算了，怎么斑都跟着瞎胡闹。业务繁忙期是能说请假就请假的吗？也不想想公司少了他，多少事情被耽搁。到时候他又得花多大精力去补救。

“我现在没有时间，晚上回来和你说。”扉间按着太阳穴皱着眉头说道。

柱间鼓起勇气，只是固执地摇头。他知道他向来说不过他弟弟，但是他弟弟没他高，他估计自己能体力上战胜他弟弟。

昨晚的扉间真的吓坏他了。他迷迷糊糊了一夜，一闭眼都是扉间生病了，一个人躺在房间的模样。凌晨四点他一身冷汗从沙发上惊坐起，悄悄地进了主卧，摸了摸弟弟的额头，发现烧退了，安心了些，合衣在弟弟身边躺下，才安稳地睡沉了过去。

当时他就想，必须让扉间好好休息。这幅样子再拖着去应酬，难怪扉间的脸色从他见了面之后就没有好过。

要不让扉间辞职吧？柱间心想。上次询问斑，似乎扉间的行业又辛苦又混乱。可是他现在还没找到工作。柱间终于想起来，目前自己是家里唯一一个没有收入的人。

看来赶紧找到一份有收入保障的工作才行，不然根本没有立场劝扉间放弃现在的工作。柱间心里默默下定决心。

斑一直没有说话。他其实理解扉间的心情。换了是他，估计也要火冒三丈。只是，他现在在思考一些事情。

自从昨天下午从扉间公司出来，他就一直沉浸在这些思绪里。他似乎在希望扉间给他一个回答，就连他自己都不知道，他想要的是怎样的一份回答。

他心中只有朦朦胧胧的答案，渴望扉间能替他戳破，说出来给他听。

他是想控制扉间吗？斑想象着扉间被他束缚在身下的神情。一脸平静，眼角是略微嘲讽的冷笑。

他是想占有扉间吗？斑想起了扉间生意场上的各路萍水关系，想到了镜亲吻扉间的场景，想到了昨晚扉间腿间凝固的精液。

他是想得到扉间吗？斑盯着扉间耳朵后面的一块雪白的皮肤。这个人实实在在地在他的面前躺在床上，但是他一伸手，就仿佛要消散不见了。

斑突然有些害怕。

他隐约觉得，他想要的是一个承诺。  
一个永不背弃的，一生相许的承诺。

而他，根本没有资格要求这种东西。  
他们仅仅是同居关系，一开始他就说得很清楚了。

如果想要改变，那最好就是回到最初，最不济，也要他先做出改变。  
可是他根本不知道该怎么做。

斑擅长的是倾倒别人，忽近忽远，若即若离，将自己放置在随时可以抽身的位置。他没有去试图过建立一份感情上的联系，一种一对一的绑定关系。起码在弟弟泉奈死后，他就再也没有过了。

他要如何才能得到这个人？斑静静地把手掌按在扉间的脖子上，微微用力。  
他要如何才能让这个人只对他微笑？斑看着扉间的呼吸开始变得艰难，松开右手俯下身，轻轻地在身下人干燥的唇角上落下一个吻。

扉间最终被迫留在了家里。柱间收缴了弟弟的手机，吩咐斑用合适的口吻向扉间的上司请一周的假期。

斑扭头就背着柱间开始刷刷对着手机打字。开玩笑，请假哪里来的合适的口吻，真是不食人间烟火。斑简短地写了句重病，请假一周。然后又发了条消息给自己的助理，让他想办法弄张医生的诊断书。

扉间看上班彻底无望，干脆地脱干净了衣服上床补觉，反正事情已经定了，还不如趁此机会好好休息，来应付之后接踵而来的问题。他的身体，真的不属于他自己。含了片安眠药，扉间在昏沉中缓慢入眠。

柱间帮弟弟压实了被角，放心地合上主卧的门，打开电脑就开始疯狂浏览招聘信息。他一下午整整列了五十多个后补，在工作地点，忙碌程度，收入水平，前景发展这几个项目里衡量来衡量去，最后敲定了十七家公司准备投第一批简历。

斑趁着柱间专注地埋头在电脑前，偷偷进了主卧。扉间睡得很沉。卧室里的一切他都很熟悉，毕竟在柱间回来之前，他一直都像这个家的家主一般，堂而皇之地占据了床上靠窗的位置。

靠窗，意味着面对来自窗外的威胁，是一家之主需要承担的责任。  
或许一开始，他心里就潜伏着保护扉间的欲望。

斑走到床边挨着扉间坐下，他没有开灯。黑暗中，扉间的呼吸既轻又浅，舒缓而绵长。

斑就这样坐了很久。他以为自己会胡思乱想，结果他什么都没有想。他只感到了放松和安宁。觉得只要这个人，就挨在他身边，即便不是做爱，没有肌肤相亲，但是听着他的呼吸声，将现实的一切危险都托付给他的那种信任，他就觉得其他一切都无所谓了。

这意味着什么？  
斑知道他心里已经有了答案。

傍晚，扉间在昏昏沉沉中醒过来。主卧的窗户被打开了，暖橘色的夕阳染红了一大片雪白的墙面，微带寒意的凉爽晚风呼呼穿过窗户，一圈圈在房间内游荡。

斑站在窗前背对着他，厚重的长发被风撑得一鼓一鼓的，发梢像一条灵活蛇尾。

“醒了？”斑回头笑着问。

他的半张脸被淹没在夕阳的阴影里看不真切，扉间一瞬间忘了昨日斑在他公司乱来的怒气，朝着斑有些迷茫地点点头。

他们就这样对视在朦胧的夕阳下，视线之间只剩下惬意的风和宛若停滞的时光。

柱间适时地打破寂静踏步走了进来。他热切地拉起弟弟的手，试图说服他去品尝自己精心准备的营养晚餐。这当然是没有斑的那一份的，柱间非常明确地朝着斑明示过。

斑望着兄弟二人的背影消失在房门口，重新转过身，看向窗户上他曾经破坏过的地方，被划破的部分还被透明胶带粘着，勉强挂在原本的位置。

他当时的想法是，大不了去弄点有机粘合剂，虽然没法恢复成最初的样子，但是起码可以做到不漏风，远远看着也没什么问题。

他现在改主意了。  
他觉得换一扇新的窗户玻璃比较好。

毕竟有些东西再去修补，裂痕始终都会留下。  
最好的方法就是打碎一切，从头再来。

斑合上窗户拉上窗帘的时候，瞥见了阳台上挤挤挨挨的盆栽。


	13. Chapter 13

扉间破天荒地在家里整整呆了一周。最近发生的事情确实有点多，他哥哥的突然出现，斑态度的暧昧转变，来自镜的短消息，以及工作上的林林总总。

他被入睡困难这件事缠绕很久了。做爱和药片只是辅助。他一点都不希望生活中出现过多的意外，逃逸出他设置好的每日行程轨道。

最好的办法就是删除。将多余的，不必要的存在和关系，按照亲疏远近慢慢删除，最后留下他自己，和不远处安稳生活的哥哥。这样就够了，他的世界就会变得足够纯粹和安静。

周三下午，斑对他说想找个时间谈谈。他没多想就答应了。只是他们不欢而散。

“我并不是想要干涉你的工作。”斑的手插在裤兜里，手指捻着裤兜内衬的一块布。“不过我希望你能换个行业。你也知道，你这一行太乱了，压力又大...”斑接下来的话被扉间冰冷的眼神吞没。

“我不知道你还会管床伴的工作。”扉间觉得有点好笑。

斑顿了顿，他确实不知道该怎么合适地表达。“我只是觉得不合适。”

扉间扬了扬眉毛，看来斑越来越分不清自己的立场了，他有些讥讽地开口：“那你是不是接下来，还要觉得镜不合适，我哥不合适？”他想起了镜的短信，说是周末想来他家里拜访。

“镜本来就不合适。”斑脱口而出。他有些懊悔自己说话太快，缓了缓口气。“我知道你并不是真的喜欢他。”

他用自己最真诚的目光看向扉间的眼睛。他的心也的确是真诚的。

扉间扫了眼斑的眼神，冷淡地回道：“其实，我喜不喜欢镜，是我自己的事情吧？宇智波斑。”

看来哥哥的出现，对斑的影响很大。他并不是没有见过类似的例子。就好比小孩子原本不怎么喜欢的玩具，突然有一天亲戚家的孩子来做客，非要抢过去玩，那时候就怎么都不肯了，觉得这个玩具出奇得有趣。

只是等客人走了，手中的玩具又会被扔到一边。

原本也就不是出于喜爱，而只是占有。

相信斑也是同样的。原本对他来说自己只是可有可无的床伴，一个临时的同居人，结果被哥哥硬生生单方面切断联系。对于高傲的斑来说，是不可忍耐的自尊羞辱吧。

看来是时候让斑搬出去了，相信分开一段时间之后，斑就会自己清醒过来。

斑皱了皱眉头，对话的发展方向和他想的有些不同。“扉间，你不可能喜欢镜，也不会喜欢现在的行业。为什么要勉强自己？”难道你真的是为了那个人？那个人值得你做到这种地步吗？

“我也不喜欢你。”扉间无所谓地开口。“我们还不是做了那么多次？”

他突然间笑了笑。“其实我谁都不喜欢，什么都不喜欢。我只喜欢我自己。你满意了吗？”

斑看着扉间被风吹起的短发，在他的脸颊来回拍打。他们两个为了避开柱间谈话，在这个公共小阳台上站着很久了。

他突然想起来某个傍晚夕阳下，扉间握着画笔，斜靠在沙发上睡着了。那时候的他的眼里，扉间像是一尊静谧的圣洁的天使，无辜地沉睡着等待他的唤醒和侵？犯。

是不是他一开始，就没有真正地去看清过扉间这个人？

斑第一次有种自我怀疑。就连床上的扉间，都是冷淡至极的疏离，高潮的时候泛红侧颈，滑落的是冰凉的汗珠。是不是扉间至始至终在他的面前，也不过是在演一场戏？

“我不相信。”斑咬牙拦住了眼前想要走的人。

他也不知道自己是在否认扉间的那句“我不喜欢你”，还是他的那句“我只喜欢我自己”。

“那你就别信好了。”扉间丢下一句话径直往家走。风太大他有些冷了，感冒才刚好，他可不想再次复发然后被迫继续休养在家。

斑自那天起就变得更加奇怪，他数次想和斑提出搬走的事情，斑却巧妙地带过话题，背地里不知道在做些什么。明明他已经明确表示了自己不想继续之前的肉体关系，斑却是一副我都接受的态度。简直让扉间怀疑这个人到底是不是之前那个斑。

周四晚饭后，哥哥兴高采烈地告诉他，自己争取到了一个项目，如果顺利完成的话，有机会得到一些业内人士推荐。项目下周一开始，是维持一周的半封闭型研究，柱间不得不临时搬去研究所的宿舍里，这是他唯一感到犹豫的地方。

扉间简单了解了下柱间嘴里的项目内容。其实能让哥哥犹豫的，应该是相当不错的机会了，只是因为暂时搬走而放弃就太可惜了。他很快安抚好了哥哥的那点犹豫不决，并且期待等哥哥真的找到了工作，自己可以顺理成章地搬出去自己租房子住。连借口都想好了：他想找个女朋友。至于搬完后，他有的是办法应付他哥哥的各种疑问。

是的，既然哥哥回国了，他的同性？关系是不能继续了。指不定哪天哥哥又想来一次“惊喜”撞见了什么，那他大概会真的无地自容。就算他哥要求他一辈子住一起，方便看着他，他估计也说不出什么反对的话了。

和最渴望的人住一起，看着他结婚生子。午夜梦醒时分，用冷水处理自己背德的欲望。

没有比这更残酷的惩罚了。

所以还是一个人过日子比较好。既安全，又清净。至于他心里那点隐秘的不为世间所容的渴望，最好就这样湮没在白天工作的忙碌中，麻痹在冰箱里一罐罐咖啡和酒精中，溃散在每夜被药片稀释的混沌梦境中。

周五上午，他回复了镜的消息。其实早点处理好他和镜的事情，对他们两个都有好处。

镜和斑不一样，镜最初就说得很清楚。他很喜欢他的老师，而他的老师和自己长得很像。只是他的老师已经去世了。

“所以，能不能和我谈一次恋爱？学长。”镜黑漆漆的眼睛里溢满了让他感到熟悉的温柔。“不用时间很久，我只是想知道，和老师恋爱是什么感觉。”

“这是我最后的愿望。”

“我不知道怎么谈恋爱。”扉间其实很喜欢这个后辈。也许是因为他看到了自己的影子。只是镜还有勇气去追逐，去编制一场短暂的幻境来抚慰自己的伤口。而他已经没有了那种冲动。“如果你不介意的话，我都可以配合。”

不过他们始终都没有上-床。镜只是约他出去吃饭，参观美术馆，在河边散步。最激动的那次，也不过是亲吻了他的脸颊和锁骨。镜看向他的眼神中，始终没有多余的欲望，仅仅是纯粹的渴慕和依恋。

只是这次，让镜碰见了他工作时候的不堪场景。还是说清楚断了吧，免得到后来变得无法收拾。自己始终，不能胜任镜心里那个美好的存在。

休息的这几天，扉间总算理清了自己的一些思绪，也整理好了自己周围的混乱关系。等斑失去了耐性搬走，哥哥找到了稳定的工作，镜重新专注于他的学业，自己就可以继续之前的平静生活。一切似乎都在往理想的方向发展。

直到周日来临，扉间才意识到自己似乎将一切都想得太简单了。


	14. Chapter 14

镜在周日上午十点准时敲响了学长家的门。这是个完美的时间点，既不会打扰到周末想要睡懒觉的主人的清梦，还能顺理成章地聊一会儿之后自然地共进午餐。

扉间此时正在书房办公。不是请假就真的就什么都不用管了，他手底下还有一拨人等着他的请示，人不去公司，起码在家看看合同，监督一下工作进度，这是上司对他的要求底线。

因此是柱间抢先一步开了门。扉间和他说了，今天会有大学母校的后辈来拜访，他这个做哥哥的，当然要有点一家之主的样子。

“是镜对吧？快进来。”柱间笑眯眯地说道。“怎么还买了东西，真是太不好意思了。”

“是我打扰了。柱间先生。”镜脸上是得体又羞涩的微笑。

柱间心里满意无比。他接过镜手中的甜点，对着书房喊了声。“扉间，你的学弟到啦。”接着引导着镜在沙发坐下，去泡了三杯茶。

斑原本是想出门的，他想了一晚上，决定了一些事情想和公司的人商量。刚戴好领带打算提起自己的公文包，斑就眼睁睁地看着镜跨进了家门。

怎么回事？他大脑还来不及思考，就率先一步占领了沙发的一个位置，端起一杯茶掩饰地喝了一口，满脸冷漠地打量不速之客的面孔。

“喂，不是给你的。”柱间努力压抑着自己的火气，不停告诫自己不要给扉间丢人，好歹等客人走了再和斑谈谈礼仪的事情。

斑连个眼神都没给柱间。“你来干什么？”他毫不客气地直入主题。

“我来拜访我的学长。”镜淡淡笑了笑，端起茶杯抿了一口。“不知道宇智波先生还住在这里呢。”

他当然知道扉间和宇智波斑的关系。只是他厌恶这个人。

扉间温柔又体贴，他明明值得更好的，而不是无休止地满足这个自以为是的同居人的欲望。这个人只是贪图扉间的身体，在他的眼里，镜看不到他对扉间的怜惜和关爱。不然也不会每次见面，扉间总是不得不遮掩满身的痕迹，眉间也总流露出疲倦和压抑。

斑甚至都不算一个合格的情人，只是个自私的床伴。

究竟为什么扉间容忍斑住进他的家里呢。他想起了扉间和他说过的故事。他当然知道那不仅仅是个故事。他从头到尾不动声色地观察了一番千手柱间这个人，不由地心里叹了口气。

原来扉间深爱着的是这样一个人。难怪他一点怨念都没有。即便求而不得，千手柱间这个人实在太过纯稚了，他清亮的眼里闪着真诚和热忱的光芒，真的让人一点都不忍心去伤害他，指责他，怨恨他。

真是便宜了宇智波斑。

说不定，还是由他站在扉间身边更为合适一些？反正他们今生都不可能再得到他们的挚爱，不如今后互相扶持和慰藉。

是前几天在打工的居酒屋撞上扉间的那个场景。扉间眼里的痛楚和绝望，让他第一次萌生了想要保护这个人的欲望，而不是一味地被动地接纳对方的温柔和照顾。

“你放心，就算是搬走，也是扉间搬去我家住。”斑心里咬牙切齿。他就知道镜一直对扉间虎视眈眈。这人他扫一眼都不用细看，就能读懂镜的眼底深藏的对扉间赤裸裸的欲望。也就扉间还觉得镜是个纯情的大学生。啊，不对，还要加上柱间这个什么都不懂的傻瓜。

“你别理这个人。”柱间坐到了斑和镜的中间。他恨不得把斑揪着领子扔出去。镜一直维持着礼貌的微笑，坐姿端正，手还乖巧地交叠在大腿上，一看就是受过良好教育的好学生。

如果非要选的话，嗯，前提是扉间真的只能接受男人。柱间心里不禁开始嘀嘀咕咕。说不定还是镜这种更好一点，他也放心一些。他忍不住又用余光瞥了眼满脸黑气的斑，心中的想法更加坚定了。

千手柱间，你到底知不知道眼前这个披着羊皮的大尾巴狼，也是满心想要干你弟弟？斑憋着一口气，话差点冲出口的时候，扉间捧着笔记本电脑从书房走出来了。

“镜，你来了。”扉间单手打完最后一则消息发送出去，合上笔记本的屏幕。他刚才听见他哥喊话的时候就想出来了，无奈刚好撞上客户发来消息说海关出了点问题，他不得不赶紧处理。前后不过花了七八分钟，不过也足够客厅里的三个人闹腾了。

镜站起身：“扉间。”自从开始了“恋爱关系”，他就不再称呼扉间为学长。他心里有些难受，他其实是想问问周一晚上居酒屋里发生的事情，但他知道扉间肯定不想提。他能猜出，这是扉间“工作”的一部分，他没有资格去管。

扉间对着他点点头，他相信镜不像某个混蛋，比较有分寸，不会在他哥哥面前胡乱说话。

他在沙发的一端坐下来，刚好和镜面对面，开始聊了聊镜的学业，家庭，还有今后毕业的打算。斑始终一言不发，柱间则是越聊越满意，越看镜越顺眼，甚至还抽空去泡了一杯新茶，连带着“马上要搬走的斑”看起来都不那么讨厌了。

镜温和地讲述着自己的计划，中间时不时地询问一下柱间的近况。他似乎有点被这种温馨的家庭氛围感染了，心思慢慢地飘向了未来。如果扉间和他在一起，是不是他们家的周末就是这样的光景？

“扉间。”镜放下茶杯，专注着看着对面人微笑的脸。“我们在一起好不好？”

话音一出，全场寂静。

柱间本来已经偷偷地私下里把镜模拟成了未来的弟媳，听到镜的这一句，他心里蓦的反而有些不情愿了。他压下心头的矛盾感觉，赶紧去看弟弟的神情。毕竟弟弟的意愿才是最重要的。

扉间已经怔在了那里。他没有想到，撞见了那种场面之后，镜居然还会有和他继续“恋爱关系”的想法。不，镜在他哥哥的面前，当面和他告白。神情坦荡而自然，没有半分的窘迫和羞涩。这份重量里，包含着相许一生的承诺。

他配不上镜的这份感情。

不仅仅是身体方面，他无法用对等的感情去回应镜的那份，对待他曾经的老师的那种，不掺杂任何杂质的恋慕情感。

“镜......”扉间喃喃地开口，他真的不知道说什么好，一时间想不出合适的拒绝的话。结果斑手一扬拽着他的手腕把他拉了过去，他一个踉跄险些跌倒，斑强硬地环着他的腰将他搂在怀里，浑身溢满了怒气，活像只被抢了配偶的凶兽。还是发？情期的那种。

“宇智波镜。”他一字一句地盯着对面的人说道，牙缝里挤出来的每个字都迸溅出了火星。

扉间有些无措地迅速伸出手捂住了斑的嘴。“闭嘴。”他难得露出慌乱的神情。

斑有些委屈地看了扉间一眼，眼见他赤红色的眼珠下已经有星星点点的泪光，硬生生把一腔怒气咽下去，只是手臂将扉间的腰箍得更紧了。

柱间还在发愣，他有点想让斑把扉间放开，但是看着扉间那么顺手地捂住了斑的嘴，对他喊“闭嘴”。有种名为失落的情感从他的心头倾泻而下。

“闭嘴”。原本扉间只会对他说的。从小到大，他不知听了多少次。没有人知道有时候他是故意惹扉间生气，就是为了听这一句带着点无奈，带着点亲昵的话。

他以为扉间只会对他说这句话。

而现在，这句话已经不属于他了。


	15. Chapter 15

“对不起，镜，我......”扉间犹豫着想要婉拒。

镜笑着打断了他。“我只是想，扉间如果要搬出去的话，说不定和我合租更合适一些。”

也只有柱间会把这种场面话当真。他放心了些，毫不客气地将弟弟从斑怀里拽了出来，还掸了掸弟弟身上残余的斑的气息。

“哈哈哈，谢谢你的这份心意，不过目前扉间还是会和我一起住，两个人。”柱间强调了一下最后三个字。丝毫不知道自己这一句，带着浓烈的一语成谶的意味。翻译成现代流行语就是——立flag。

斑心里冷笑了几声，暗自下定决心昨晚决定的计划必须要马上实施。

随后柱间在意料之中热情洋溢地邀请镜留下来吃午饭，扉间在他哥的眼神下不得不围起了围裙开始做饭。每当柱间想要吃他做的饭，就会用类似被丢弃的奶狗一样湿漉漉的眼神望他。

“哥，味醂没了。”扉间在烟熏火燎的厨房喊。

“我马上去买。”柱间这几天别的没记住，光记得小区附近的一家小卖部了。

随着柱间急匆匆地拎起钱包出门，客厅里的气氛顿时冷了下来。

斑翘着二郎腿，斜躺在沙发上，眼里扫着电视里正在播放的狗血家庭伦理剧，似乎根本不在意沙发另一端的客人。

镜默默跟着看了会儿，冷不丁笑了起来。“他不喜欢我，但他也不喜欢你。”他仿佛在隔着空气说话。

斑眨了一下眼睛，懒洋洋地抬手换了个台。“没事，操？他的那个人是我，就够了。”

镜抿了抿嘴，他脸上的笑容消失了。斑似乎从不避讳他对扉间的肤浅情-欲，这其中暗含着一种自信。扉间是清楚这一点，还留允许斑留在他身边的吗？

斑表面临危不乱，心中已经警铃大作，不，确切地说，在刚才镜的唐突告白开始，他就进入了一级备战状态。他当然有自信。扉间的身边没有比自己更合适的了，起码他们的身体是完美契合的。不过他要是再不抓紧点，以后就说不定了。

当柱间提着五瓶不同牌子的味醂打开家门穿越客厅的时候，并未曾觉察沙发上两个人之间的暗藏硝烟。他挤进厨房：“对不起啊扉间，我实在分不清这些味醂到底什么区别，就都买了一瓶。”

一顿午餐被赶鸭子上架凑合起来，又在各怀心思的四个人之间悄然落幕。虽然众人纷纷对扉间的厨艺进行了赞美，其实基本没一个人吃出了个中滋味，毕竟内心已经够五味成杂的了。

也只有柱间，欢快地连添了两碗饭，一边无比怀念着小时候扉间做饭的味道，一边有些伤感明天开始，他又要离开一周去参加项目。

没事，就一礼拜。柱间给自己鼓劲。送走了镜，斑也很快出了门，柱间趁着弟弟在厨房洗碗，自己开始整理行李箱。一周时间说长不长，说短不短，还是要准备些衣物用品的。

等扉间脱了围裙擦着手从厨房出来，柱间已经坐在沙发上等他了。“过来。”他朝着弟弟招招手。

“怎么了。”扉间擦干了手，在他哥旁边坐下。瞬间凹陷的沙发座面让两人的身体不由地靠近，扉间想往旁边挪一点，他的哥哥制止了他。

“我想和你说说话。”柱间将弟弟的右手合在双手掌心。

扉间有些迟疑地想收回右手，但是他哥哥的手掌温暖而有力，他维持着脸上一贯的平静。“说什么。”

“你告诉我，你对斑到底是怎么想的。”柱间的目光锐利地射穿他弟弟的伪装。再怎么说是一起长大的兄弟，扉间的敷衍以及谎言他一眼就能看破。只是有时候不去拆穿罢了。“上次问你，你没有直接回答我。”

“......我和他没什么。”扉间错开了哥哥的视线。“我们只是，满足一下彼此的需要。”他避开了一些令人难堪的词汇。“你不喜欢，我会让他尽快搬走的。”只要不是原则性的问题，他向来是兄弟二人中妥协的那一方。这已经成了他的习惯。

柱间静静地看了一会儿弟弟的侧脸，已经被稍长的银白色发丝遮住了一些。“我不是说斑一定不好。”不过斑确实不太行，似乎连身高都没扉间高？柱间心里补了一句。

“我只是希望，你能和自己真正喜欢的，也真正喜欢你的人在一起。”他抬起手顺了顺弟弟额前的头发，笑了笑。“无论你做什么决定，哥哥都支持你。”

这天傍晚，柱间就出发去研究所中心的宿舍报道了。斑回来的时候，扉间正一个人坐在沙发上发呆。

“柱间他走了？”斑放下自己的公文包，脱了外套在客厅的衣架上挂起来。

沙发上的人没有反应。

斑走过去居高临下地看着这个人。

屋子里一片安静。天气已经很冷了，门窗缝隙里丝丝缕缕漫进来寒气。这里的空间似乎回溯到了之前，那是他和扉间两个人居住的时光。但是斑知道他们之间有很多东西已经不一样了。

他们在沉默中分享了冰箱里剩下的最后一点冷冻食品，之前萦绕在他们之间的暧昧气息已经荡然无存。此时此刻，与其说斑是扉间的同居人，不如说更像一名寄居者，固执着攥着曾经的联系不肯离开。

午夜，斑躺在客卧的单人床上枕着手臂，脑子里还回想着几天前他和扉间的对话，和白天镜和扉间谈话的场景。

他知道扉间在说谎。这个人说了太多谎言，所以对于那些他说出的听起来特别真实的话，反而不能去相信。

扉间说他谁都不喜欢。他的的确确在说谎。最起码他对待他哥哥是特别的。而且对镜，似乎也有种非同一般的疼惜和欣赏。

斑翻了个身，摸了下枕边发现没有烟盒。他烦躁地坐起身，来到客厅。喝水的时候，他瞥见了书房掩上的门。他突然想起来扉间曾经画过的画，似乎就被收进了书房。当时他就很想看看扉间到底画了些什么，结果后来出了各种乱七八糟的事情反而忘了。

斑放下手里的水杯，着了魔一样进了书房翻找起来。似乎画卷的主人未曾料到有人会特地来寻找自己的画，斑轻易地在书桌一侧最下面的抽屉里找到了那幅已经被卷起来的画卷。

将画纸摊开在书桌上，斑的手僵在了那里。

那是一幅很普通的画，明显作者没有经过什么专业的训练，笔触显得潦草而幼稚。但是斑一眼就认出了里面的人。

是小时候的扉间和柱间。斑很确定。

两个孩子手拉着手，在大雪天穿着厚厚的棉袄，带着滑稽的棉帽，对着一溜隆着高低不一雪堆的盆栽俯下身。盆栽中只有倒数第二盆中，在积雪顶上奋力挣扎冒出一个芽尖，上面开了一朵幼红色的花。

整幅画都是黑白灰的色彩，只有那朵怯弱的，又倔强的花，飘着浓郁的，清淡的红色。

就好像某个人瞳孔的色彩。

斑突然间意识到了什么。

第一次滚上床扉间在他的长发上落下的吻。从来不开窗的主人却在阳台上养满了的花草。面对他的质问扉间对着天空无所谓的笑容。柱间皮夹里藏着的弟弟高中生时期的照片。明明带着毛线手套却紧紧相握的小小手掌。

以及他曾经在床上哄骗出的那一声“哥哥”。

斑的世界第一次有一种恍若隔世的崩塌。


	16. Chapter 16

“千手扉间。”斑冲进主卧扑上床揪起沉睡中的人的睡衣衣领。“你给我说清楚。”

“......大半夜发什么疯。”扉间今晚没吃安眠药，原本就睡得浅，被斑一掐脖子马上清醒了过来。

斑跪在床上，撑着手臂狠狠地瞪着眼前的人，一腔话一句也挤不出来。

你这么多年喜欢的人到底是谁？

你是不是一直在等那个人，有一天会觉察你的心意？

如果等不到，你是不是就打算一直这样下去？

你究竟对我说了多少谎？

你究竟有没有真正地看过我？

你究竟，把我当什么？

“为什么我不可以？”斑似乎突然间冷静了下来。他急促地抛出一连串的话，仿佛生怕对方打断他一样。“我们在一起不好吗？”

“我不在乎你过去喜欢谁。反正你等了那么多年没等到，也是放弃的时候了。我觉得我们很合适，也一起做过，聊过，住过，之前那样的日子不是挺好的吗？”

“你之前是什么心思，什么想法，我不管了。从今以后，我们在一起好不好？就我们，没有别人。”

斑喘了口气，有些紧张地看着身底下的人。这是他的第一次告白，他感觉自己的呼吸有些艰难，甚至有点后悔没有提前准备一下，好让自己的话显得不那么凌乱而莽撞。

他以为自己要等一会儿才能等到回答，没想到扉间眨了眨赤红色的眼睛，很认真地插了一句：“你有一次对我喊的是泉奈。”

斑一下子傻在了那里。“不可能。”其实他自己都不确定。

扉间的眼里是难得的诚恳。“真的。那次你喝醉了。不然我也不会知道泉奈这个名字。”

斑摇摇头。“这不可能。”可他自己已经开始信了。

“所以，我们没有谁对不起谁。”扉间笑了笑，把斑从自己身上推开，撑起来摸了根烟点燃，还顺手递了一根给斑。他禁止所有人在卧房抽烟。唯一例外的是，所有人都心情不好的时候。

“我觉得没什么不好的。”扉间吸了口烟，熟练地吐了口烟圈。“我很在乎我哥，你放不下你弟弟。要不是我哥回国了，我们一直过之前那样的日子，我也没什么意见。”

斑张了张嘴。不是的。他想说。他不是那个意思。他从来没有想过让扉间替代泉奈的位置。尽管泉奈对他来说是独一无二的存在，扉间也是他今后想要珍惜的唯一的人。但是他至始至终都没有想过混淆二者的身份。

扉间侧过脸，他的眉眼和轮廓在烟雾缭绕下变得模糊，但脸上的表情在斑的眼里依旧清晰。“我们真的不合适，斑。”

“床伴的话，一切都好说。但是如果是恋人。”扉间顿了顿，脸上浮起了一个笑。在斑的眼里，这个人仿佛在流泪。“总有一天我们都会受不了的。”

受不了对方是透过自己看着别人。

受不了手里抓着这个人，却碰不到他的心。

再深厚的感情，再坚固的信任，也经不起这种磨砺和挥霍。

尤其他们之间，原本就没什么感情基础，有的只是对彼此肉体的肤浅欲望。

扉间吻了吻斑干燥的唇角。

“所以，还是算了吧。”

第二天是周一，扉间照常去上班。为了补上前一周他的缺席导致落下的工作进度，他加班到十二点多才回到家。

开了灯进了客厅，扉间的步子停住了。他环顾了下四周，心里有了点数。先是拉开玄关的鞋柜检查了一下，又去卧室的衣柜看了看，最后去浴室做了最终确认。的确是搬走了。

他感到有点释然，有点解脱。这里终于只剩下他一个人。

解开领带脱下外套甩到沙发上，松开衬衫的纽扣，扉间进了厨房拉开冰箱门随手拎了最后的两罐啤酒，回到客厅在沙发上瘫倒下来。

视线里是天花板上灰白的灯罩。十天前，他用同样的姿势，躺在同样的位置，和斑在沙发上做了一次。那时候谁也没料到，那会是清醒的他在家里和斑做过的最后一次。

不过走了也好。扉间坐起来，拉开啤酒拉环。砰，泡沫在空气中安静地爆裂，哗得鼓起来溢出罐口，又迅速湮没低矮下去。现在走了，总算还留点情分，总比以后成了仇人要强一些。

扉间喝了口啤酒。小麦香混着浓烈的苦味。他一直很疑惑啤酒这种饮料为什么有人会喜欢。既喝不醉，也没什么后味。唯一的优点，大概是能一下子喝很多，喝得胃发胀，就挤着那颗心没那么空落落。

咽下一口酒，他对着空气笑了起来。

其实他骗了斑，斑并没有在床上冲他喊过泉奈这个名字。不过也不算撒谎，确实有一回，斑醉得厉害，扯着他的手臂，不停地念叨泉奈你是不是终于愿意见我了。

至于真相究竟是什么，他其实并不在乎。

因为很多时候，人也搞不懂自己的真实心情。不明白肌肤相亲之时，渴望的是身边这个人的心，还是仅仅是这个人的体温。分不清不得不别离之后，那种撕心裂肺的想念是出于一种在乎，还是出于一种习惯。

他当然知道斑的告白是真诚的。他也相信，斑确实是想要和他两个人，今后一起好好过。

就是因为知道，因为相信，所以才不能回应。

一方面是因为，人许下诺言的时候，总觉得自己是一腔真诚。只是人往往意识不到，自己终究有改变的那一天。你能保证你的誓言永远不变，但是你能保证许下誓言的你，也永远不改变吗？

另一方面，是因为失衡。

斑是个多高傲的人，他从一开始就一清二楚。这样一个人，在他哥多次出言赶他搬走，在自己明确提出断了关系，还依旧不肯离开，甚至在他已经明白，自己多年来在乎的是另外一个人之后，还当着面把一颗心都剖给他看，对他坦露自己的心情。

他拿不出一份对等的感情。起码现在不能，可是未来的事情，他又无法保证。

而失衡的感情，由其中一人苦苦维系的话，总有一天会支离破碎。

就好像当初的他，一个人撑起那段无望的单恋，终究只能收获一颗无籽的苦果。

扉间很快整理好了心情。他洗了个热水澡，回复了哥哥发来的好几条短消息。接下来的一周，都在他压抑又轻松的心情下迅速溜走了。

斑搬走的第一个周末，扉间难得睡了个懒觉，突发奇想拉开卧室的窗帘，发现阳台上的花似乎少了一盆。他来回数了几圈，确实少了一盆他最喜欢的。

他和他哥都是北海道出生的。他哥从小就喜欢侍弄花草，可惜北海道的冬天太冷，种下的盆栽经常会熬不过一季。于是大雪天的时候，他和他哥总是裹着厚厚的棉袄，去守着那些柔弱的绿色生命。

直到某天，被积雪覆盖的土壤上，冒出了一朵幼小的红花。

“看啊，扉间。”柱间激动得呼吸着大团的白汽。“那是属于我们的花。”他笑眯眯地握着弟弟的手去碰。“红色的，真好看。”

于是他到了京都之后，就买了同一个品种的花。可惜到最后都没有开过。

后来他才知道。有些花只会在严冬盛放。

他的花，过早地遇上了对的人，却在错误的时间开放。等那个人回到他的身边，他们的花早就谢了。而记忆中属于他们的凛冬，也永远不会再来。

而现在，那盆花居然就这样消失了。

是有人替他拿走了那盆，明知开不了，却始终放不下的花吗？

扉间合上窗的时候，并没有发觉自家的窗户玻璃，已经被人换了崭新的一张上去。他平静地度过了一个人的周末，却不曾想到，这是他最后一次在这个家里度过周末。


	17. Chapter 17

又是平常的周一，扉间从拥挤的电车里逃出生天，不紧不慢地走进公司电梯，迎面走过来的人事部部长冲他递过来一个别有深意的笑容。

扉间很快明白了那个笑容的含义。

斑慢条斯理地喝了口热咖啡，正微笑地看着他，还偏了偏头。扉间的上司在旁边热情地站起身：“扉间你来了。我给你介绍下。”

“不用，我们很熟。”斑垂着眼放下咖啡杯，将领带结往上推了推，优雅地站起来伸出手。“今后请多多指教了。”

什么意思？

扉间在上司热切的目光下伸出右手和斑握住。

宇智波斑，你在搞什么鬼？

他用眼神询问斑，斑只是意味深长地朝他笑笑。

“那明天开始，宇智波先生就是你的新上司了，关于工作的交接......”后面的话扉间已经没心思听了。

人事部部长给自己泡了一杯新茶，抿了一口，浑身舒畅地叹了口气。他当然高兴。上周有猎头主动联系了他，说是手上有合适的人来牵个线。说实话现在社会少子化到处都缺人，更缺好用又便宜的人才。

他和斑的对谈结束得非常快，比他以往任何一次谈判都快。原因很简单，因为斑的要求更简单，薪水待遇什么的都好商量，只要让他负责千手扉间的业务内容就行了。

那就没有任何问题了。专业对口又有工作经验，还自带优质东南亚客户群。就算斑不提这个要求，基本上也打算让他带千手扉间那个小组。人事部部长强忍着满心欢喜满面笑容，回头就发去合同催促对方赶紧签字过来报道。

果然很神速，手续都还没走完，斑就潇洒地表示自己愿意提前过来看看。真是好久没遇到这么热爱岗位乐于奉献的善良员工了，人事部部长不禁热泪盈眶。千手扉间真是好福气。

旧上司刚走，扉间就甩开了众人，转过身朝斑冷声道：“宇智波斑，你在想什么？”

“嗯？”斑若无其事地挽了下衬衫的袖口。“就是换个工作，感觉你这里发展前景比较好。”

扉间当然不吃斑糊弄人的这套，他拦住了斑。“我想我之前已经说得很清楚了。”

斑扭过头，朝扉间笑了笑。“我知道，我听得很清楚。”

那你现在又是想干什么？扉间眼睛里明明白白地在问。

斑慢条斯理地撑着墙：“扉间。”他看着眼前的人警惕又疑惑的神情，情不自禁笑了出来。他怎么没早点发现呢，这个人表面上是冷淡又固执，其实就是害怕。

怕自己没办法付出一颗真心。

怕付出真心之后又遭到背叛。

可是有这样想法的人，往往是用情最深的那一个。

这样的话，也就没什么好犹豫的了。

如果你踌躇不前的话，那由我来向前迈步吧。

等你退到无路可逃的时候，是不是就不得不正视我们的感情了？

斑回去之后想了很久。想他第一次遇到扉间的场景，想他和扉间的每一次激？情。想扉间点外卖时候给他选的每一份套餐，想扉间在他身下失神地喊他的名字。

其实原本就已经很明了了，只是之前的他太过执着于逼迫扉间给他一个承诺。

而他们之间，又何必拘泥于一个名分呢。他们早就是同居人了，无论是精神还是肉体都已经彼此熟知。与其去追求一个恋人的身份，不如在现实中就把扉间牢牢掌控在手心。

那样的话，无论扉间嘴里怎么说，扉间这个人也就是他的了。

相信等扉间重新习惯和他同居的日子，总有一天会松口。不，就算扉间始终不肯承认他在他心中的位置，那也没关系。他可以慢慢地，用身体教会他诚实。

“就这么怕我出现在你身边吗？”斑低低地笑。“做不成恋人，做同事不也很好？”

扉间皱着眉看着眼前笑得嚣张的人。斑不讲道理的时候，他往往无话可说。明明话都说死了，何必再硬生生挤入他的生活，闹得两个人都难堪？留点情分，保持距离，各自安好难道不是最好的结局了吗？

“随你。”扉间抬起手把斑拨到一边。他向来不会在这种事情上浪费时间。斑执意要玩就随他了，相信过不了多久他就会厌倦这种毫无结果的追逐。

斑看着扉间离去的背影，收起了脸上的笑容。

晚上扉间回到家，开始检查邮件。他哥连发了几十条，由于白天斑仗着自己新任上司的身份不停地骚-扰他的工作，他都没来得及仔细看看。

柱间打了一连串的表情包，扉间心里将这些多余信息自动删除，大致意思是项目出了点意外，投资方要求更进一步的实验，后果就是他回家的日期要往后再顺延一周。

这并不是什么大事。扉间敲了几个字安慰了一下他哥，便强迫自己早早去床上休息了。

第二天，扉间满脸困倦地起床。他昨晚做了太多的梦。醒来之后反而记不太清，倒是最后那个斑的笑容，明晃晃地刻在脑海里挥之不去。他心烦意乱地洗漱完后匆匆出门，来到公司，意料之中斑已经坐在了他位置不远处的课长椅上。

扉间沉默地在自己的座位上坐下，不一会儿他收到了工作邮件，内容是这周晚上的应酬安排，发信人一栏清清楚楚显示着宇智波的英文拼写。

公司里没有第二个宇智波了。扉间食指一抽，回了个已阅的表情。瞥了斑的方向一眼，对方正戏谑地含笑望着他。

晚上七点，扉间正在和料庭的女将寒暄，斑自然地搭在了他的肩膀上：“客户来了，你过来点单。”

扉间朝着女将歉意地点点头，面无表情地把斑的咸猪手捋下去。今晚应酬的客户很重要，扉间脸上堆起职业性的得体笑容返回了席位。

没想到那个色情狂也在。扉间不动神色地收回了扫视的视线。隔了五六个人坐了下来。结果对方喝到中途借着醉意爬到了他身边。

“怎么这么冷淡？明明上次热情得很。”对方搂着他的腰，假装醉酒朝着他的耳垂吹气。

扉间忍着心里翻腾的厌恶，正想说点什么。一只手横过来将他整个人拎了过去。

“不好意思，我家扉间有些醉了。想聊天可以找我。”斑仰着头，眯着眼，脸上的笑容毫无温度。

对方识相地坐直了身体。他认识这个人，之前还是合作伙伴，居然一转眼成了扉间的上司。“呵呵，没想到几天不见就有主了。”他舔舔唇。看起来还是个护短的。他心里有些遗憾。

斑脾气不好是业界出了名。脾气不好还混得不错，当然有几分手段。倒也不是怕，只是没必要搞得两败俱伤。商人永远是利益至上。看来得物色些新人了。

斑打发走人，回过头，发现扉间已经和邻座的新人谈笑风生，顿时心里又好气又好笑。他凑近去捏了捏扉间的脸，看着他在新人面前瞪他，心情好了些：“不谢谢我？”

扉间板着脸沉默了半天。“谢谢。”

斑心里顿时乐得很。他以前怎么没发现扉间这么好玩。这人真是太古板了，不肯欠别人一点情分。

那我就让你欠个够。千手扉间。斑心里阴恻恻地笑起来。

再狡猾的狐狸，也躲不过找对方法的猎人。斑摸了摸下巴想起来小时候阅读过的童话故事。

扉间感到背脊有些发凉。别回头。他告诉自己。

但是他的耳朵已经烧了起来。


	18. Chapter 18

周三。

扉间觉得自己已经基本习惯了斑在他周围转来转去。只是公司里的一些人，尤其一些年轻的女孩子，开始明目张胆地将火辣辣的视线投到他和斑的身上。

“新来的宇智波课长是不是喜欢扉间呀。”

“肯定啊，我听我部长说，宇智波课长跳槽的时候指名要当扉间的上司！”

“我就说！课长看扉间的眼神一看就不一般！”

“天啊，这种只会出现在小说里的神仙剧情！！”

工作时间能不能专心工作？扉间木着一张脸腹诽。

起码别议论得那么大声让当事人听见。

另外宇智波斑的行为根据公司守则，被明确定义为职场性-骚-扰，请不要因为一张脸就偷换概念。

还有，就算私下里也请称呼我为千手，不要叫扉间叫得这么亲热。

“扉间。”另一个当事人自然而然地靠过来，把下巴搁在他肩膀上。“这个合同我怎么看不懂，你过来教教我。”他整个人被对方的手臂环抱在怀里。

扉间发誓他听到了几声压抑的尖叫。斑这几天简直像个行走的荷尔蒙机器，恨不得在公司里广而告之对他的占有权。

他推了推斑的脸，没有推动。周围的同事们纷纷侧目，但是他一抬头，大家又不约而同地把目光都收了回去。

宇智波斑。扉间心里咬牙切齿，终于熬到午休，揪着斑的领子将人拖进了单人休息室。

“哎，哎，轻点。”斑手里端着一杯黑咖啡。终于在泼出来之前将杯子搁在了休息室的茶几上。“这样是不是影响不太好？趁着午休约会什么的。”

“你到底在发什么疯？”扉间完全不想接斑胡搅蛮缠的话头。顺着斑的思路走的话除了被调-戏之外，他根本得不到自己想要的答案。

“嗯？”斑整理了一下被扯歪的衬衫领口。“你在说什么？”他一脸无辜和疑惑，要不是扉间亲身经历了斑层出不穷的流-氓手段，几乎都要信了这个人真的没听懂他的话。

“......你这样有什么意思？”扉间努力了半天挤出这一句话。

斑歪着头看上去像是想了半天。“确实没什么意思。”

扉间更加不可思议地望着斑的侧脸。没意思你缠着我不放？吃撑了？

斑看着扉间将情绪几乎写满脸上，心里感慨了一下，以前总觉得扉间生来是一张扑克脸，原来被逼急了还有这样的一面。“既然没意思，那你反应这么大干什么？”斑慢悠悠地掏出一根烟点燃，吸了一口。还不忘塞给扉间一根。“不是你自己说的——随你的吗？”

扉间看都没看把香烟丢进垃圾桶。“宇智波斑。”他已经冷静了下来。“我不想和你玩文字游戏。我之前也说了——我们当不成恋人。”

“那就当回同居人吧。”斑十分自然地接口。“我也觉得不必非得当什么恋人。我们也不是谈恋爱的年纪了，有空谈恋爱不如直接上-床。你说对不对？”

扉间无言了几秒钟：“我哥不会同意我们的事的。”

斑故作惊讶：“又不是结婚，还要家长同意的吗？”他双手抱在胸前一副若有所思的样子：“他自己满足不了弟弟，难道还想弟弟为他守-贞一辈子？”

扉间果断掉头走人。他看出来了，斑根本没诚意和他对话。

大不了换份工作。当他合上休息室的门的时候，他心里发狠。以为这样就能吃定他了吗，宇智波斑。

很快，扉间发现了他低估了斑的脸皮厚度。

周四凌晨，扉间应酬完疲惫地赶到家。直到他迷迷糊糊洗完澡，顺手想捞起一条浴巾的时候只抓到了空气，才发现有些不对劲。

他不得不赤-身-裸-体满身水珠整个家里搜了一遍，才发现，凡是和自己有关的东西全都消失了。包括他的衣物，鞋子，碗筷，书籍，笔记本电脑。甚至连床上的被子都没了！

宇，智，波，斑。

扉间想都不用想这是谁干的。他拨通了斑的电话，对面传来懒洋洋的声音：“想我了？”

“不想我报警的话，把东西都送回来，还有我家的钥匙。”扉间插着腰站在客厅中央气势非凡，如果忽略了他身上连条浴巾都没有的事实的话。

斑低低地笑了几声。“我不介意。我很乐意向部长解释我被拘捕的原因。”

扉间顿时噎住了。他真的不想继续在公司丢人了。斑这样下去，别说在公司里，大概不出一周，整个业界都会知道他和斑的桃-色新闻。看来斑是铁了心要拉他下水。即使自己也成为别人茶余饭后的谈资。

这个疯子。

扉间几乎有些迷茫。斑这么做到底是为了什么呢？真的仅仅是想要恢复和他的肉-体关系吗？

斑的身边从来不乏追求者，随便勾勾手指头，有的是比他年轻漂亮的男孩往他怀里扑。尤其在他已经说了那么伤人的话之后，他实在想不通斑还有什么理由，放下身段，舍弃名声，非要在外界构造一个虚假的暧-昧关系。

斑举着手机仔细地聆听对面的沉默。他当然知道扉间在想什么。被人辜负之后，就不愿意自己去辜负别人。所以面对自己无法对等回应的爱，第一反应就是拒绝，就是逃开。

其实真正的爱原本就是自私的，是自我满足，是不求回报。斑仰起头，靠着床垫，听着对面轻微的呼吸声。所以我不期待你的回应，不奢求你的倾心，不在乎你心里想的是另外一个人。

我只要你人在我身边就好了。

你不是说，我们之间没什么感情基础吗？

其实没关系，只要一直住在一起，感情迟早会有的。

等住上三十年，四十年甚至更久，相信到时候，就算没多深厚的感情，你也已经习惯了和我在一起的日子。

习惯是比感情更加稳固的联系。

甚至比与生俱来的血缘关系更值得信任和依赖。

因为时间累积的亲密感和信任感，能够将两个人的灵魂无限贴合靠近。而即便是亲生兄弟，如果不去好好呵护经营那份感情，迟早也会淡薄成相顾无言的疏离。

嘟——嘟——

对面已经挂了电话。斑慢慢地放下手机，深吸了口气。这是他第一次出手，拼命去抓住一个人。他势在必得。

所以千手扉间，你已经逃不掉了。

扉间将手机关机扔到沙发上，深吸了口气。他家里的充电器都被斑顺走了，他必须节约电量。不过目前最重要的不是这个。他的衬衫内衣袜子都被他顺手丢进了洗衣机，他现在面临着明天上班无衣可穿的窘境。

最后，扉间勉强在床上合衣躺了一夜。第二天一大早起来偷偷摸摸去便利店买了衬衫内衣袜子，躲进卫生间换上，才整个人抑郁万分地去了公司。

斑果然坐在课长座椅上，一脸卑劣地笑着等着他。扉间懒得理会这个犯-罪分子。他努力集中精力工作，然而发现自己的思考逐渐变得混沌，视线也越来越模糊。

当他彻底失去意识之前，视线里是斑焦急地冲过来的身影。


	19. Chapter 19

“扉间？”当他睁开眼的时候，他正躺在公司的医疗室里，迎面是斑放大的脸。他想挥手将那张看着就让人生气的脸扫开，一动发觉浑身酸痛得厉害。

“你在发烧。”斑皱着眉头。“你昨晚怎么睡的？”

你有脸问吗？扉间闭着眼完全不想说话。

斑苦笑：“我以为你起码会去住酒店。”他伸手捏了捏身下人的因为发烧而通红的耳垂。“怎么平时那么聪明，昨晚就这么傻？和我赌气？”

别自作多情了好吗？扉间扭过头避开斑的触碰。微微喘着气。

斑收回了手，深黑色的眼底是意味不明的漆黑。

下班的时候，扉间强撑着酸软的身体，坚定拒绝了斑回他家的邀请，硬是一个人摇摇晃晃回了家。结果在家门口翻了半天的公文包，发现钥匙不见了。

他捂着额头感到天旋地转，斑不知道从哪里冒出来，及时从身后扶住了他。

“滚开。”扉间想挣开这个跟踪狂加小偷。“钥匙还给我。”

斑被气笑了，这人一生病怎么好像小了好几岁，和小孩子似的，又倔又可爱。“乖，跟我回家，我就给你钥匙。”他一边嘴里哄着一边把人往楼下带。两个人跌跌撞撞抱作一团，还好没滚下楼梯。只是楼道里路过的邻居大爷愣着看了好久。

出了出租车，斑手里捞着人，累了一身汗。扉间比他还高一点，体重和他差不多，要不是扉间生病了没力气还头晕，他还真没把握把人弄回家。

算是因祸得福？

斑大方地抽出两张万元大钞丢给司机，一路吭哧吭哧把人抗回了自己家。

他这一礼拜都没闲着，除了工作的事儿，还把自己原来的家改装了下。换了张舒服又结实的大床，铺上扉间最常盖的被子被单。是的，他连扉间家里的枕头都没有放过。

然后就是扉间的行李，都完完整整地移植到了他家，放在扉间最顺手最常放的位置，除了楼层有点高之外几乎一般无二。估计扉间本人见了都会恍惚一下，怀疑这是不是哪个平行宇宙里的自己的家。

危机感最能激发人的潜力。想想扉间上面有一个恋弟狂魔哥哥，外边还蹲守着个虎视眈眈的后辈，斑如坐针毡如芒在背如鲠在喉，硬生生一周之内搞定了工作和房子，就守着机会把人薅回家。

相信等扉间踏入他家门的那一刻起，他就别想有机会再回去了。

斑把人丢上床，把扉间的鞋先脱了扔一边，然后熟门熟路把人扒了个干净。烧点热水喂了药片，又用热毛巾擦了全身，看着扉间哼哼唧唧地蹭蹭枕头熟睡过去，斑吐了口气，在卧室的地板中央慢慢坐下来。

他手里还握着已经凉掉的毛巾，他鞋都没脱，昂贵的西装皱巴巴的，背上都是汗衬衫紧紧地糊在上面。他突然间笑了出来。放在几个月前，他根本想不到身为洁癖的自己会有这么一天。会愿意和别人共享一个床伴，会赖在别人家里不肯搬走，会在被拒绝之后还巴巴地缠着不愿放手，会只顾着照顾眼前的人连鞋都忘了换。

还会，只要那个人，安心地睡着。

下一秒就算是世界末日都无所谓了。

斑四肢打开躺在地板上静静地感受着此刻。是一种前所未有的安宁感。自从泉奈走后，他只有在梦中才有机会重温这种感觉。

这种感觉叫做家。屋檐底下有家人，才能被称为家。泉奈离开他之后，他就一直在拒绝和别人产生联系，却又渴望着，能和某个人建立起一种独一无二的，无可替代的，永不磨灭的联系。只有家人之间才会有的那种深刻的羁绊。

他总算找到了这个人。总算在完全失去之前及时清醒。总算在彻底错过之前，将这个人牢牢地掌控在自己的手心。

时钟一分一秒地走着，斑慢悠悠地坐起身，摸了摸身后的烟，抽出一根又停了下来。他想起来扉间不喜欢有人在卧室里抽烟。他笑了笑，将烟丢进垃圾桶，走过去亲了亲熟睡的人的脸颊。

已经不需要烟了。

有空吸烟的话，不如接吻。

反正都是吮吸，烟怎么会有扉间来得美味。

扉间一直睡到了第二天早上六点才醒过来。周身的气息太过熟悉，导致他一瞬间还以为这是自己的家。黑暗中他摸索了半天才开了台灯。灯一亮，他就看见了斑的脸。一脸疲惫脸颊上还有乌糟糟的胡渣。

而他自己的身上是整洁干净的睡衣。头上还顶着一盏柔软的，带着点肥皂香气的睡帽。床头柜上是药片和清水。仔细感受了一下，嘴唇上还被涂了一点润润的唇膏。

他默默关了灯，重新躺下。斑的呼吸声就盘旋在他耳边。他以为自己会睡不着的，起码也会想些心事。结果一闭眼就瞬间坠入了黑甜的梦境。

第二次醒来的时候是十点多，两个人都是被饿醒的。毕竟他俩从昨晚开始就一点都没吃。

两个人同时坐起身。扉间开了灯。他们无言地对望了会儿。扉间想开口说点什么，但又想起了昨天他还在和斑生气，当场就噎在了那里。斑想开口说点什么，结果自己喉咙干得厉害，一句话都说不出来。

他们默契地前后脚下了床。就像之前同居生活的那几个周末，无比和谐地共享了同一个洗漱间。

扉间来回打量着屋子。难怪他觉得这么熟悉。斑几乎记住了所有他的习惯爱好，就连充电线的连接方式，衣柜里西服的排列顺序，厨房间里的油盐酱醋，都整理得很是符合他的胃口。

是个人都不会不感动。但是他就是觉得不安。

一种隐秘的，暗默的，纠缠他多年的不安。仿佛梦见了一场盛大的婚礼，最爱的那个人站在自己的身边，笑着给他戴上结婚戒指的时候，突然间怀疑这会不会是一场梦境。然后他就满身冷汗地惊醒过来。

手指上还残留着戒指冰凉的触感。

面对巨大的惊喜和幸福的时候，有些人能理所应当地笑着接纳，有些人的第一反应却是犹豫。因为匪夷所思，所以就怀疑是不是自作多情。因为太过巨大，所以更怕有一天会失去。

扉间打开了冰箱门，发现里面空空荡荡，连个啤酒咖啡都没有。斑心惊胆战地看着扉间四处转悠，手心里都是汗。当扉间去厨房找吃的的时候，斑捂住了脸。他千算万算，忘了买点吃的存家里。其实也不怪他，他这周忙得自己都没怎么好好吃过一顿饭，又怎么想得起来在冰箱里囤点吃的。

扉间仔细地看了一圈，真的一点吃的都没有。一只手从背后伸出来，替他合上了冷冻室的门。“别吃冷冻食品了，我们点外卖。”斑晃了晃手里的手机，尽量让自己的表情显得不那么紧张。

扉间接过斑的手机刷了下，飞速下了单。然后两个饥肠辘辘的人像两只仓鼠一样蹲在客厅里，你看我，我看你。

“咳。”斑清了清嗓子。“你感觉怎么样？好点没。”

“嗯。”扉间的态度还有些僵硬。斑照顾了他一晚上，他实在没办法继续端着架子冷着脸。

吃饭的时候，斑嘴里嚼着饭，眼睛悄悄看扉间埋头吧嗒吧嗒喝粥吃菜，烫得鼻子都皱起来，鼻尖冒了点汗，耳尖都泛着红。他觉得嘴里什么味道都尝不出来了。偶尔扉间抬头疑惑地看他一眼，斑赶紧低头舀一勺饭塞嘴里，然后接着偷偷抬眼看对面那个人。

是不是扉间已经默认住下了？他心里有些窃喜。但是扉间不主动提及，他又不敢确定。

斑就在煎熬中，在一种又亲密又生疏的氛围下，终于等到了周日的傍晚。


	20. Chapter 20

“钥匙给我。”扉间平静地看向斑。

斑丢过去一串闪亮的钥匙。上面除了大门钥匙，还有这个家里的保险柜钥匙。扉间手一挥接过，低头看了眼，皱着眉头抬起头：“我说的是我家钥匙。”

斑别过头，满脸不高兴：“今天开始这里就是你家。”

“宇，智，波，斑。”扉间以为自己已经放平心态了，没想到还是会被这个人气到。

斑气鼓鼓地冲沙发上的人喊：“这里哪里不好了？我看你住得明明很开心。”

扉间一滞。这两天他确实住得很舒心，斑照顾他也十分周到。两人之间漂浮着诡异的老夫老妻般的气氛。不过他并不打算就这样住进别人家，然后继续这种莫名其妙的，没有保障的，或许哪一天就会戛然而止的舒心生活。

“我......不想继续这种同居生活了。斑。”扉间抬起头，用前所未有的真诚的目光看向满脸委屈的人。“你很好。只是我......”

“好你就住下。”斑咬牙切齿。“不想同居，行啊，我们直接结婚。这样就不是同居关系了。只要你想，我们现在就去区役所登记。”

扉间怔怔地看着斑，过了半天才愣愣地回了一句：“日本法律是不承认同性婚姻的。”

他做梦也想不到，会被用这种方式，在这样的氛围，以及被这个人求婚。他忍不住掐了把自己的手臂，觉得有点疼，掐痕里却又泛着点甜，简直让他浑身鸡皮疙瘩都起来了。

斑双手抱臂冷笑：“没事，我承认就行了。你要是实在不放心，我们还可以走收养程序，登记养子关系。——我收养你，还是你收养我，都无所谓。”

扉间一句话都憋不出来了。他想说，他不是不放心，不是在意这些。但是仔细想想，他也说不清自己在不放心什么。

或许他只是怀疑，只是不敢肯定，只是不愿相信斑真的是喜欢上了自己。而且是那种，愿意用一辈子去慢慢证明的喜欢。

可是斑的行动，表情和话语，又确确实实地在向他告白。都做到了这个地步，要是还扭捏地说，我不确定你是不是真的爱我。扉间自己都觉得自己矫情。

扉间低头沉思的时候，斑握紧了拳头，用力地凝视着扉间银白色的发梢，大气都不敢出一声。他知道扉间已经动摇了，这些天的努力就是为了这一刻，能让扉间松口，起码扉间想通一点：他值得自己这样去追求，也值得自己用一生来珍惜。

他下意识地想去摸烟，后知后觉地想起来家里的烟已经都被他扔完了。他深吸了口气，就看见扉间慢慢抬起头来看他，那一刻他心脏都几乎停止了跳动。

上天保佑。  
这是斑这辈子第一次恳求上苍。

其他都不管，今后怎么倒霉都行，就这件事，千万不要出岔子。

他从小就是什么事情都只相信自己的性格，觉得动不动就祈祷神明的人只是为了遮掩自己的无能和懦弱。如今他知道了，确实在某些时刻，在某些事情上，人会有无能为力的时刻，会恨不得献祭一切去哪怕提升一点点的可能，去确保一丝一毫的成功。

“斑......”扉间深深地望着他曾经的同居人。“你知道你在说些什么吗？”

斑笑了起来。他知道自己赌赢了。

他右手插进口袋，意外地发现有根漏网之鱼缩在口袋的角落。在扉间的注视下，走到沙发旁在他边上坐下，摸了茶几上的打火机点燃之后缓缓吸了一口。

“我当然知道。”斑告诉自己不要着急。但是他的手指几乎要把烟条夹断。“我从来没有这么清醒过。”

“但我可能一辈子都无法忘记我哥。”扉间毫不避讳地将他的心结摊开。他并不想要一份自欺欺人的感情。

“我无所谓。”斑吐出一个烟圈，懒洋洋地接口。“只要你别和你哥上床就行了。”当然也不准和别人，不过我会好好看着你。

扉间顿了一下。“我也有可能一辈子都不会爱上你。”他透过缭绕的烟气凝望着斑的侧脸，想从他的表情里窥探有没有一分动摇。

斑漫不经心掸了掸烟灰。“我不在乎。”

“只要你别爱上其他人就行。”他想到了某个和他同一个姓氏的人，又赶紧补充了一句。

扉间说不出话了，他望着斑无所谓的笑脸。第一次，问出了那个他曾经无数次想要问的问题：

“为什么，是我？”

他一直想不通，斑为什么要这么委曲求全。为什么要为了他这样的人去妥协这么多。

斑掐灭了烟，第一次转过头来正视扉间的眼睛。“因为我.....”

他低头笑了笑。他被扉间认真的赤红色瞳孔直视着，酝酿了那么久的话，居然有些说不出口。

“因为我想要千手扉间这个人，我想要他一直在我的身边。”

“他的心可以暂时飞远一点，没关系。不过我觉得，它肯定有一天会主动靠近我，然后再也不想飞走。”他重新抬起头，望向那对已经湿润的眼瞳。“因为我发现了，我似乎不缺床伴，也不仅仅想要个同居人——我想要你，想要一个人可以一生相伴。”

“我知道他现在陷入一段感情里，还没办法完全走出来。我不介意他花更久的时间去处理这份感情，也不在乎他最终是否能彻底斩断。因为我就是喜欢上了这样的千手扉间。从一开始就是，现在也是，以后永远都是。”

扉间第一次觉得眼前的人有些陌生，他眨了眨眼，假装没有发觉脸颊上有滚落的液体，但通红的耳朵已经出卖了他。“你这个混蛋。”

“宇智波斑，你真是个混蛋。”他翻来覆去地重复着这一句话。因为他正在手忙脚乱地抹去那些控制不住的液体，努力让自己别显得更丢人。

“对不起，我是个混蛋。”斑赶紧扔掉烟头，有些歉意地拢过已经哭地皱巴巴的旧情人，新恋人。“不过那是以前，以后就不是了。”

“滚开。”扉间恼怒地发觉眼泪怎么都停不下来。“你的烟灰弄脏我衣服了。——而且我根本都还没答应你。”

斑好气又好笑地举手投降，又不以为然地小声嘀咕。“现在你也没别的选择了啊。”他重新变得理直气壮。“我们都做了那么多次了。”

“我连家长都见过了。”  
“我还为你丢了原来的工作。”  
“反正你这辈子已经欠了我那么多。我是不会放你走的。”

扉间懒得理会斑的胡说八道。“你这房子太久没住人了，都是灰。”他已经收敛好情绪，随手塞给斑一把拖把。“起码晚上睡觉前收拾干净。”

斑接过拖把，居然有种接过了对戒的神圣感，心中的甜蜜像融化的透明糖浆，烫得他整个灵魂都暖洋洋。“没问题。”他对着新晋的宇智波夫人打包票。“你要不要去休息？感冒都还没好全。”

“我和你一起。”扉间瞪了自己的新恋人一眼，可惜他湿润润的绯红色眼睛一点威慑力都没有。“你一个人的话大概弄到天黑都弄不完。”

“好，好啊。”斑傻笑着。扉间哭起来怎么这么好看。他心里偷偷地开始盘算。

“所以你家的清洁喷雾呢？”扉间挽起袖口准备开工。

“是我们家！呃，现在出门买行吗？”

“......算了，消毒水总有吧。”

“......”

“我现在不想搬了还来得及吗？”

“来不及了！走走走，我们现在就出门买，想买多少就买多少。”

斑牵起宇智波夫人的手，大踏步朝门外走去。

正文完


	21. 【柱扉】迟（番外一）

柱间一直到很多年后才明白了自己的感情。

现在，他正在弟弟家门口，两只手拎满了礼物，等着这户人家的主人来给他开门。是的，事到如今，他仍然不想承认自己的弟弟已经住进了别人的家里。

一年前，当他兴高采烈地冲回家里，想给弟弟一个惊喜。结果发现已经人走楼空，浴室里孤零零地只剩下一套牙杯牙刷剃须刀，可怜兮兮地缩在洗漱台角落看他。

他顿时晴天霹雳五雷轰顶日月无光。难道扉间被绑架了？还是离家出走了？

手忙脚乱给弟弟打了个电话，结果是被斑接起来的。

柱间整整花了半小时，才消化了弟弟已经连人带行李被拐去了别人家这个事实。

第二天一大早，他就敲响了斑的家门。斑围着浴巾擦着头发，一脸不耐烦地开了门：“扉间还睡着呢。”

柱间顿时心里呕出一口血。

斑浑身洋溢着喜悦的泡泡，走路都带着风——因为他现在，已经不再是以前那个偷偷摸摸，掩人耳目的同居人，担心受怕会有一天被扫地出门，而是光明正大的扉间的男人了！是被扉间认可的！有身份的！一家之主！

柱间看着斑嘚瑟又嚣张的背影心里一阵阵发酸。

趁着扉间还没有醒，斑又有意无意地向柱间炫耀了一下他和扉间的结婚申请书。柱间瞪着妻子那一栏的千手扉间四个字双手颤抖。

“明明扉间他比你高多了！”他委屈地冲着斑大声喊。斑毫不犹豫地回了句：“扉间他没意见！......而且也没有高很多！”

就三公分。斑心里愤然地加了一句。

柱间顿时哑口无言。

其实结婚申请书的事情，到也没有柱间想象得那么甜蜜。当初刚搬了新家，斑就抽出一张申请表，坚定地要求扉间和他一同填写，来证明彼此的身份。

扉间觉得没什么必要：“又不能真的交上去。”

斑一脸凝重：“但是可以盖章。”我可不想哪天再被某个人质疑身份了。斑心里小声嘀咕。

“那随你。”扉间倒也没什么抵触，既然斑想写，那就让他写吧。然后随手就把自己的印章丢给了斑。他可不想浪费时间在这种地方。

不过柱间对此一无所知，斑也没有想要提供当日的细节说明。

于是第一次对弟弟新家的拜访，就在浓重的硝烟味下开始了。幸好他弟弟及时醒来，不然柱间保不准自己会不会冲上前去，和这个拐走了自己宝贝弟弟的男人同归于尽。

后来柱间的工作顺利了，生活也很稳定。只是，这和他当初设想好的回国生活完全不一样。

他以为，他可以和弟弟一直一起生活在父母给他们留着的那套房子里。是的，他也从来没有想过，为什么自己从未有过想去谈恋爱，去结婚的欲望。即便现在弟弟搬走了，他似乎也完全没有这样的心思。

反倒是下班后，望着空荡荡的屋子，他只好寂寞地去网上的种菜游戏里打发时间。一到周末，他就兴冲冲地找各种理由去弟弟家里拜访。一开始还需要想点借口什么的，后来干脆连借口都不找了。

我唯一的亲弟弟，当然我想怎么看就怎么看。柱间理所当然地想。

斑每一次都冷着一张脸，一副恨不得面对跟踪狂报警的表情，但又在扉间的面前，及时换成一张亲切和蔼的笑脸。

柱间觉得自己果然对这个虚伪下流的狡猾商人认可不起来。为什么扉间偏偏喜欢上了这个人呢？无数次的深夜里，柱间辗转反侧，百思不得其解，只好郁郁而眠。

也不是没有旁敲侧击过，弟弟只是淡淡一笑：“斑人其实挺好的，我们住一起也没什么矛盾。”技术也还行，就是某方面太热衷了点，扉间默默腹诽。

没什么矛盾就行了吗！柱间心里无声呐喊。这个要求是不是太低了啊！你和哥哥我住也没什么矛盾啊！为什么非要搬走呢？！

然而柱间还是压抑住了自己的咆哮，只能背地里偷偷用哀怨的目光不停地瞟自己的弟弟，以及用暗含尖刀的目光不停地戳拐走弟弟的混蛋。

日子就这样鸡飞狗跳又和谐无比地过去了五十二个周末。柱间的心已经被千锤百炼，现在让斑在他面前亲亲弟弟的侧脸，摸摸弟弟的大腿，搂住弟弟的腰，他都可以做到毫无波澜面不改色无动于衷。

不过回家之后还是会狠狠地扎一扎斑的小人，诅咒斑第二天那头长发就掉光，最好掉成一个地中海，让扉间一低头就能看见。

然而愿望总是难以实现的。

柱间等了半天，才等来他弟弟才给他开了门。“扉间早啊，咦，你是不是脸色不大好？”

柱间熟门熟路地把带去的甜点礼物放进冰箱，不忘抽空关心一下弟弟的身体。

“......没事。”扉间面无表情地回道。他总不能和他哥说，昨晚斑又兴致勃勃地要和他玩新花样。也不知道斑哪里查来的那么多花样，平日里的工作还累不死他吗？

斑很快从厨房探出头：“柱间先生你来了啊。对了扉间，中午的鱼你想要煎着吃还是做汤？”

“汤吧。”扉间随口选了一个。

柱间心里还在憋气。按理说，斑应该叫他哥哥的，毕竟法律上，他们已经是亲戚。所以那声“柱间先生”，他怎么听怎么难受。不过万一斑真的很诚恳地跟着扉间喊他哥，恐怕他心里会更难受。所以柱间只能闭上嘴把一口血含恨吞下。

“你看看电视，我去冲个澡。”扉间已经不怎么管他哥的活动了。毕竟他哥每周末都准时过来，把这里当成了自己的半个家。不过看着斑想抱怨，又不敢抱怨的眼神，似乎还挺有趣的。扉间在浴室里一边脱衣服，一边有些想笑。

柱间换了几个台，觉得没什么好看的，便四处溜达。他看了看光秃秃的书房，书架上一本书都没有，嫌弃了一下斑的文化水平。

似乎这里没什么人来，连窗户都是紧闭着的。柱间忍不住手痒去开窗。他和他弟弟相反，是特别喜欢通风的那类人。结果不小心碰到了柜门，裤子被把手勾住了，等他小心地把勾在上面的线头取下，眼睛已经瞥见了躲在柜子角落的画卷。

其实那幅画原本按照扉间的意思，是扔了的。斑在他面前纠结了半天。放老家吧，怕柱间看见觉察到什么，放新家吧，怕扉间偶尔翻到，又回忆起往昔。“你不喜欢就扔了吧。”扉间看着斑一脸为难。

“不。”斑这时候反倒强硬了起来，摆出一副一家之主故作大方的姿态。“你画的，我喜欢，就留书房里吧。”

扉间有些心虚地顿了顿。“随你。”

结果斑回头就把画丢进了书房最下层柜子的角落，并且祈祷扉间这辈子都不会想起来他曾经画过这么一幅画。

柱间看了这幅画看了很久。他觉得自己记得很清楚，这是小时候他和扉间一起照顾那些花草的场景。但又觉得自己似乎忘了些什么。

或许他的心已经看懂了，不然为什么他觉得有种莫名的心痛。

直到扉间推门进来。“怎么在这里？要吃午饭了。”弟弟神情自然地将画从柱间手里抽走。

“扉间......”柱间还沉浸在那份没由来的心悸之中。

“嗯？”弟弟冲他一笑。“只是随手画的而已。”

之后那天的事情柱间就记不清了。他那天起就一直在想那幅画。那究竟意味着什么呢。他当然知道那不会仅仅是一幅画。

直到他发现了卧室阳台上挤挤挨挨的盆栽。一盆一盆，连数量和品种，都和他当年和扉间一起种过的一模一样。

唯独少了那盆花。

少了那盆，他曾经牵着弟弟的手，笑着说过的，“属于我们的花”。

之后他就一直在做梦。

他梦见了很多，醒来时觉得记不太清，但是总在某个瞬间，那些回忆就突然间清晰地浮现在他的脑海里。

他想起来当年，他出国的时候，扉间才十五岁刚上高一，一个人去机场送他。他过了取了机票，背着包就要去过安检。他的弟弟从背后抱住了他。

扉间那时候哭了吗？他后来不知道为什么就记不清了。就连弟弟对他说的话，都仿佛被什么人死死锁进了抽屉里，一句话都想不起来。

可是他当年到底为什么要走呢。

明明十二岁那年，父母意外去世。他当时就发誓一生都会守护好扉间，一辈子都不会离开他的身边。当时扉间紧紧地依偎在他的怀中，哭着对着他点头。“哥哥。我也会守护你。一辈子都和你在一起。”

那他到底为什么非要出国。他想要走的研究方向是生物医疗，明明在日本也可以施展伸手。

柱间想了很久才想通。

他十八岁生日的晚上，被一通啤酒灌得烂醉。迷蒙间，弟弟偷偷亲在了他的唇上。

他其实意识还在的，但是浑身一动都动不了，只觉得心口发热，浑身热血奔涌。

后来他就有意识地淡忘了这个记忆。他和扉间都出生在保守的小镇，兄弟之间这是绝对的禁忌。他不能在扉间犯错了之后，自己也跟着犯错。

于是在报考大学的时候，他毅然地填写了国外的大学名字。

扉间从来没有对他的决定表示过质疑。他以为扉间已经放下了。每年圣诞节的时候，他都会回国和弟弟团聚，他们之间似乎依旧亲密无间，多年的分别并没有在他们之间的兄弟情上留下裂痕。

然而他现在想起来了。

扉间送他走的时候，是哭着的。追着在他的身后断断续续地问他，能不能不走。能不能，原谅他。

可是他假装自己没有听到。  
一直到最后，他都没有回头。

后来他去了瑞典，去了美国，去了新西兰，有意无意会接触到一些同性恋群体。同事们偶尔也会暗示地询问他这些方面。他总是耸耸肩：我觉得别人愿意我也管不着。同事们暧昧地朝他笑笑：那你看他们接吻觉得想吐吗？柱间疑惑地问：怎么会？得到的是一阵夸张的大笑。

原来，他才是那个先喜欢上的人。

如果不喜欢，就不会因为那个吻而激动万分，也不会因为一个吻就害怕到想要逃离。

可是他也是那个逃开的人。  
一逃就是近万公里的距离，一逃就是近十年的时间。

现在他懂了，只是早就已经迟了。

如果斑不出现，或许他还能够去挽回些什么。  
可是如果没有斑，他或许一生都不会觉察自己的心情。

所以他和扉间，注定无法有一个结果。  
或者说现在，就已经是最好的结局。

“扉间......”柱间夹起一个丸子想放进弟弟的碗里，和弟弟的视线有一瞬间的接触。他依旧每个周末会来弟弟家里蹭饭，只是心情已经和之前完全不同了。

“嗯？”扉间等着他哥说下一句话。

“你现在......”

柱间也不知道自己想问什么。

你现在，还留有当年的感情吗。  
你有没有，恨过我。  
我还有没有资格，去请求一个守护你的位置。

你现在到底，是不是和你真正喜欢的人在一起？

斑完全没在意兄弟之间的谈话。他舀了碗热汤搁在爱人的面前。“多喝点这个，你手脚总是凉。”

“嗯？嗯。”扉间自然地端起碗开始喝。“有点咸了。”

斑无奈地小声抱怨：“已经只放一点点盐了啊。”

扉间喝了几口汤抬起头问他哥：“哥，你刚要说什么来着？”

柱间看着弟弟还沾着汤汁的嘴角：“没，已经忘了。不是什么重要的事情。”

柱间走的时候，天已经擦黑了。他走到楼下，回头去看弟弟住的楼层，那里亮着暖橘色的光，柔柔的光在漆黑的天幕下，仿佛盛夏夜里萤火虫调皮的尾灯。

他眨了眨眼睛，有滚烫的液体从他的眼眶里溢出来。

他回过身，一步一步，朝着自己一个人的家走去。


End file.
